Danny & Desiree- Time, Love and Tenderness
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: A one-shot special before I go on my Disney Cruise trip! Danny and Desiree come together in the most special of ways, where Fenton/Phantom finds out that when one is under pressure, they can either crumble... or be changed into a diamond. Danny x Desiree story! R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!
1. Time, Love and Tenderness

Time, Love and Tenderness

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I hope that all of you are doing well.

Before I do or say anything else, I want to give praise and glory to God. Lord, thank you for being with me & for helping me out. I really want to do my best for you Jesus, and also to follow you as best I can. Thank you for the amazing gift of imagination you gave me, and thank you for the family and friends I have. And also thank you for the wonderful people who really like my stories, and thank you Lord for helping me out with said stories. Thank you!

After hearing seeing the moderate success of my previous Danny Phantom story _My Father's Eyes_, I decided to make this little special. This time, it is the coming together of Danny and Desiree! Yes ladies and gentlemen, the halfa and the genie will be together in holy matrimony in a way I believe in very much! Also, if you know my profile, some serious Christian lessons and such will be present here. On this, I am NOT ashamed and will gladly do this.

I hope to see new reviews soon up at my story _My Father's Eyes_, and also some ones at my Disney/Toho novels and specials. I hope and pray that my eighth letter to Disney Animation Studios goes through, this time with a positive outcome. If any of you can aid me in getting my _Monsters and Magic_ series recognized by both the Disney & Toho companies, I would really appreciate it.

And finally, just want to say this. I really hope and pray for success when it comes to my Disney and Toho works, so any kind of help in advertising for my novels and specials would be VERY much appreciated.

_Danny Phantom_ is a cartoon series that was created by Butch Hartman, developed by Steve Marmel. The series aired on April 2004, the network that released it was Nickelodeon. The production companies were Billionford Inc. and Nickelodeon Animation Studios, with the distributors being Viacom International Inc. and Nelvana. Look for my _Danny Phantom_ series and specials when getting the chance, if you please.

The song used here is _Time, Love and Tenderness_ that is written by Diane Warren and sung by Michael Bolton. It was released as a single on an album of the same title as the song, which was the seventh studio album that Michael made. The album was released in April 1991, recorded in March through December 1990. The studio that was part of the album were The Plant Studios, Record Plant, Conway Studios, The Hit Factory and The Power Station. Label was by _Columbia_, producers were Walter Afanasieff & Michael Bolton.

Also, I will be showcasing the church I go to. It's called _Summit Christian Center at San Antonio_, and also the pastors there Rick & Cindy Godwin. It used to be _Eagle's Nest Christian Fellowship_ before it evolved into Summit. Both are incredible ministers of the church, and awesome speakers for the Lord. Believe me, they are something to see and hear! Also, going to be mentioning my favorite Christian song artist Carmen Domenic Licciardello, also known as Carman.

Finally, I will be using names that are found at 20000-NAMES website, so you can look them up to see what they mean.

Now, on with the special!)

* * *

The date is May 11th 2020, a beautiful Sunday morning as the golden rays of the sun touched the earth. Right now, it was rising in Orlando, Florida at the villas at the Grand Floridian Resort and Spa area. The area was beautifully well made and kept, the employees always doing their best to maintain the complex and grounds in peak condition. It was a very expensive place to go to, if one could afford it, but it would always be worth every penny to be treated to excellent services on all levels. Right now, the sun's rays were touching down through the window on a _Deluxe Studio- Lake View_ room. Said room was exquisite in both design and furniture. It was little wonder that the resort was the most expensive one in the Disney World realm, but one pays for what one wants in this case as the room was near the massive lake that made the area.

The sun's rays slowly went over the carpeting and other amenities that were in the living room/bedroom, soon bathing the bed with its golden light and warming said object. It also touched a pull-out bed that was underneath the wide-screen TV, with the side having pictures of the classic Disney 1941 animated film _**Dumbo**_.

Two beings were underneath the covers of the large Queen-sized bed, another hidden under the blankets of the little bed that was in front of the big one. Something stirred underneath the blankets, a soft humming sound coming from it. The covers near the headboard were soon lowered down, revealing to all the occupants of the room & said bed. The one who was moving just now revealed himself to be… a twenty-seven year old Danny Fenton, and by his side was the beautiful face of his wife Desiree Fenton! And from the little bed wiggled out from the covers at the same time was their daughter of seven years of age, Sadira Fenton!

And most important of all… Desiree was a human! Not possessing a mortal, but an actual full-blooded human!

Daniel squinted his eyes from the sun's rays, rising up slowly into a sitting position on the bed. He opened his eyes a crack, gradually getting used to the light until both optics were fully working. He yawned softly, stretching his arms as he let out a quiet groan in getting some of the kinks out of his system. He looked over to the view from the lake from the window doors that led to a verandah that had two chairs for a couple to enjoy the view outside. The halfa than tilted up a bit to look down at the small bed in front of them, a small smile forming on his lips as he beheld his most precious of living blessings still sleeping soundly. Danny than sat back down gently, and looked to his left to see his wife still sleeping, his body blocking the rays of the sun.

He shook his head, the smile increasing on his face as he whispered to himself, "Lord, I still thank you for all of this. I still can't believe how I managed to gain the heart of Desiree… and also how she became mortal again.".

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_It was February 19__th__ 2007, close to six months after the events where halfa hero Danny Phantom had managed to save to realms from a meteorite called the Disaster-iod. Things had changed for the young teenager; the world know of his secret, including his parents, he had received a status that had him go from local hero to international superstar icon, and also had a lot more money on his hands. Due to the foolish actions of his arch-nemesis Vlad Plasmius, a.k.a Vlad Masters, he was given the adult halfa's entire fortune as a reward for his action. In addition, Vlad had been declared an enemy of the entire human race due to his blackmailing nature & when it was revealed on how he had acquired his huge empire, and thus had been banished from Earth! If that was not enough, Masters/Plasmius was also banished from the Spirit Realm as well. The souls of the deceased there did not take kindly to his actions, so thus it was decreed by the entire community that he was to be permanently banished._

_Vlad was now an exile living in space, staying in his spirit form since his human side could not survive in the empty vacuum of space._

_Danny was flying over the land, wandering as it were. Instead of being happy for the time being, he was actually very melancholy. At first, he enjoyed the attention he received from the world. His parents had accepted him when it was revealed that he was part ghost. And after they learned on why it even came to be that he was part-spirit, the adult Fentons apologized profusely for their actions, in which he had forgiven them. On top of that, he and Samantha had been dating now as it was made official that they were a couple. Back then, he felt on top of the world!_

_But that is when the weight of what he carried started to weigh down on him. He was internationally recognized all over the world, and also had gained a fan base that, in his view, was crazy. In his own hometown of Amity Park, the citizens often flocked to him to get a glimpse of the one who had saved an entire planet. Paparazzi had popped up frequently, taking pictures of him in any form or action, giving him less privacy in both public and home life. Fangirls appeared often, trying to get the attention of Fenton/Phantom while trying to drive a wedge between him and Samantha when they went out on dates. Finish it up with spirits still coming to the mortal plane to challenge him to battle, and it was no wonder that Danny now felt tired of his new celebrity status._

_If that was not enough, he had problems from the Ghost Zone which he found out it was actually called Purgatory. It was a place where spirits that did not wish to be taken up and judged had settled down at, and over time it was renamed the Ghost Zone though its real name is still remembered._

_Due to his actions on defeating Pariah Dark the proclaimed King of All Ghosts, and his actions in bringing all of the spirits together to make an entire planet intangible to save the mortal and the spirit realm from certain death, many deceased ones had risen up to either befriend or challenge the halfa. Those like Skulker, Vortex, Youngblood and Undergrowth viewed the champion of the mortal realm as the ultimate prize to defeat. In the eyes of spirits like them, defeating the halfa would gain them recognition like never before! Thankfully, Danny had help from the semi-immortal spirit of time Clockwork. The ever-changing being & keeper of time had aided him in keeping some of the ghosts off his back, telling the residents of Purgatory to keep their distance from him on certain days. Most spirits acknowledged this, since Clockwork was a formidable being indeed. However, when the certain number of days were over with… the challenges kept coming in._

_There were those that did try to befriend Danny, such as Kitty Aislinn, were actually welcomed additions to his circle of friends. The green-haired teenage spirit had called things off with Johnny Thirteen permanently, since the young biker's eyes were always roaming to other beauties instead of to her. Combine that he was not looking for a serious relationship, it dissolved quickly and Kitty was now very much single._

_There was also another fact about Pariah that blew him away. In life long ago, Pariah Dark was known as Pariah the Fiery Conqueror. He was born and raised in Germany in the mid-13__th__ century, becoming a king of his small village that resided in the territory. However… he grew dissatisfied at ruling a small area, so he set out to conquer the known world! He came into possession a magical enchanted crown, one that was said to increase the user's strength by fifty times! And a ring with a skull on it, one that amplified emotions many fold! Pariah unleashed his battle-lust upon many other lands, soon flying his banner over the lands of Austria, Poland, Denmark, Romania, France, Italy and even in Greece! However, he met his end in Ukraine when a trap was laid out by the people of the country._

_Pariah was captured with chains that were forged to resist his physical strength, and was actually lit on fire! He had been thrown in a pit, armor and all while being bound… and burned alive._

_When he came to, he found himself in Purgatory… and decided to conquer the afterlife realm as well! He discovered that the crown and ring had followed him into the deceased realm, transformed into what was now known as the __**Ring of Rage**__ and the __**Crown of Fire**__. The ring had permanently changed into what it was due to the emotion that the fallen king had felt since he was being burned alive. And the crown changed as well due to that very event._

_As he started to bring the spirit realm under his heel, he managed to find & utilize a natural portal. A tear where the dimensional barriers between the living and the dead were weak. He used the portal to bring back all of his treasures that he had amassed in his life, managing to bring forth an untold amount of gold, jewels, armor, weapons and much more that were viewed as valuable during that age. Once he had gathered the objects back and secured them in his new abode, he started to pillage and plunder the Ghost Zone for a great many years until he was finally put into the __Coffin of Forever Sleep__._

_His treasures, the ones he brought forth in life & the ones he collected in Purgatory, were all sitting in his castle. There was an ironclad law that was placed there, making anyone unable to claim them unless they were the ones that defeated the king in honorable combat. And lo and behold, Danny was the one who had defeated the conqueror in combat! So thus, the title of King would become his & the fortunes that came with it! Fortunately for the halfa, he would not take the title until he became of age, which was twenty-one years old. In addition, he could go to and from the Ghost Zone to the mortal realm whenever he wanted. The catch was that the next spirit that defeated Danny in honorable combat would become the next King, so thus why many now were after the halfa._

_So adding in the already impressive wealth that he had collected from his arch-enemy… Daniel Fenton was easily THE richest being in both the living and the deceased realms!_

_Back to the present, Danny was feeling extremely depressed as he flew over the land. He had no particular destination for the moment, just soaring in the air. Right now, he was very much crushed because Samantha 'Sam' Manson… had broken up with him. He whispered, "Man, this… this really bites!"._

* * *

_The couple had started out strong at the beginning, the first couple of months excellent in the view of the halfa. He had done his best to make Sam feel loved and appreciated, going on dates and having adventures when the various spirits showed up to try and take him down. However, the rest of the months started to weaken the foundation of their blossoming relationship. Fangirls kept popping up, chief among them was Paulina Sanchez as the Latina beauty was head of the __Danny Phantom Fan Club__. The intrusive ladies had pestered the couple on their dates, and Danny kept receiving… bizarre greetings from his fan base, from love letters in the mail to panties that had been stuffed in his locker even! One of them was a undergarment from Victoria's Secret even, and a very risqué one at that!_

_The media hounds also kept going after them, various vultures swooping in often un-announced to film or take pictures of the couple. Danny had to carry Samantha out of the area in his spirit-form, leaving the pack of media hyenas behind but said animals often followed after him._

_After four months had passed with no little changes to their new dynamics, the couple saw their relationship crumbling fast. Danny did his best to make it work, and so did young Miss Manson, but the mounting pressure became too much for her. So at that particular time and day… Sam had told him that she could not handle any more pressure and intrusion from both the media & the fangirls. So… she let him go._

_And that is where Danny was at this particular point in time, as he was heartbroken, angry and frustrated at the same time. So he was flying at incredible speed, heedless of where he was going at all. He kept going south of North Dakota, passing South Dakota, Nebraska, Kansas & Oklahoma. He managed to get over the border into the state of Texas when he saw that it was now nighttime. He had flown almost four hours and had passed through four states!_

_He paused in his flight, now looking at the sight of Downtown San Antonio, Texas. The lights were aglow as the city was preparing for the night life, people going about their business with certain facilities becoming more active now that the sun was gone & the moon was rising bright. Danny panted, his fatigue showing as he had used up a lot of pent up energy in crossing over the states. While he was a formidable foe, even he had limits. And now with the anger and frustration out from him, he felt… empty. Hollow, with no other emotions within him. He floated up towards the __Tower of the Americas__, a 750 ft. famous landmark that was also a thriving entertainment center. An elevator ride up towards the top that had an observation deck, revolving eatery, stationary bar & a 4-D adventure ride._

_He phased through the glass wall, making sure to go invisible as well as intangible. When he made it inside, he floated to an empty area of the facility and turned back to his mortal form. Once he did that, he walked out of the area and towards the Observation Deck. He had managed to grab a brochure that showed him where he was, the state he was in & also the place he was in. Through the window, he saw the city more close up but he was still feeling miserable. He said to himself softly, "Man… I don't feel anything. No rage, no anger. Just… emptiness. Sigh… I wonder how much longer I can endure this kind of pressure before I crack."._

* * *

_A man's voice came from behind him, "You can be one of two things when dealing with pressure, young man.". Danny turned and looked behind him to see an elderly gentleman of about sixty-three years of age standing a bit of a distance from him, wearing a gray suit of sort. Though he was officially that age, he didn't look or sound like an elderly one. But a man of conviction, strength and vitality that would surprise anyone. By his side was a lovely woman that had rich brown hair and wore a conservative dress that actually high-lighted her class and beauty._

_Mr. Fenton looked at the couple and inquired warily, "And that would be, Mr…?"._

_The stranger had a small smile appear on his stoic face as he answered, "Forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Rick Godwin, and this is my wife Cindy Godwin.". His wife Cindy reached out a hand to him, saying that it was a pleasure to meet him. Danny quickly saw that they were not fans of his, as normally his fan base would have a gleaming, almost fanatical look in their eyes. These two did not have that, but they had a presence that was strong yet serene at the same time. It was one of peace, something he had almost forgotten._

_He extended his right hand and shook Mrs. Godwin's hand, than he shook Rick's hand when he extended his shortly after. After the formalities were completed, Danny giving out his name but not his last name. At this point in time, he was very wary of strangers and didn't want to turn the tower into a spectacle if he had any fans in the area._

_Danny asked the question, "Now that we got the names out of the way, tell me… what can I be if I'm so much under pressure?"._

_Rick answered with a firm face on, "You can either be a piece of glass, fractured and broken in every single place. Or… you can be a diamond, a brilliant and strong substance that has endured the pressure and come out shining.". Danny's eyes widened, as that did make sense in a way. He asked on how he had given out such a wise answer, Mr. Godwin answering that he has lived long and had gained much experience… under the Lord's guidance._

_Cindy spoke up, "Rick and I are pastors at Eagle's Nest Christian Fellowship. You see, we are followers of Jesus Christ. And it's through Him in both of our lives that we have gotten wiser than we were before.". This caused the halfa's eyes to widen a bit more. There was not many churches in his hometown, and Christians were not abundant in there as well._

_The pastor spoke once more, "You seemed to be deep in thought when we saw you, and also deep in a mess. So, we decided to come over and see what was the problem."._

_Danny sighed, turning away from them to look at the city of San Antonio again. He stated, "Thanks for the concern but… I just don't feel like there is anyone that can help me with what I got.". He continued to stare at the city, until he was joined by the Godwins. Rick was on his left, Cindy on his right._

_Mrs. Godwin spoke, "We're sorry that you seem to be having problems, Danny. But there is something you must know. There IS someone that can help you. Someone that will listen to you, and help you IF you allow Him to help.". Danny asked on who it was they were talking about, and it was Rick that answered that it was Jesus Christ._

_Rick stated, "Son… I have seen many young people like you. Thinking the world is against them… they have no peace… that they've lost it all… I have seen them. And the Lord sent me out to help them, even though I knew it would be an immense uphill battle."._

_He continued, "I know I may have just met you, but I do know & believe this. That just meeting you like this is no coincidence. If you need any help at all, an ear for listening or a person to share your pain with, than let us be that help."._

_Danny had an innate ability to read a person, given how he had to deal with cunning people like Vlad and certain media hounds. And from what he could read from Rick's tone and posture, he was speaking the truth. There was no nonsense in his tone, no ulterior motive of any kind, and no false cheeriness that many would use to get him to lower his guard. It was cut, straight-to-the-point tone and seriousness that actually made him feel at ease. He answered, "I would like that… but how about I tell you everything tomorrow? Right now, I am a little famished and would like something to eat before I go to look for a hotel in this city. Also, need to call my folks and tell them I'm okay… but won't be back for some time.". Thankfully for him, he kept his wallet that had multiple credit/debit cards within it, so money would not be a problem. And his cell phone was still with him, so he had what he needed to survive his stay in San Antonio._

_Cindy smiled softly and answered, "That sounds like a good idea. Come on, we'll treat you to a meal. On us.". She saw that he was going to decline their offer of treating him, but the vibrant female pastor of Christ stated that they wanted to start off on a good note with him. Also, stated that they were Texans and it was in their nature to treat guests well when in their home state. That got some chuckles out from her husband, and also from Danny as well. The halfa said very well, but also asked for some privacy so he could call his family. Rick and Cindy nodded, going to one of the eateries present in the tower & said they would save him a seat at the table they got._

_Danny thanked them again, than pulled out his cell phone to call his folks back in Amity Park. Needless to say, when he called and they answered… the poor young teen got an earful from mother, father, sister and cousin when they asked on what happened to him & he was not home with them. Fenton had to explain what happened earlier, and also told them that he would be on leave for a little bit. That he needed some time away from the media, school, the fan base people… and also Samantha for now. He would return, but he didn't know when._

_Maddie was vocal saying that she did not like her son just flying off like that without warning… but she also stated that she understood, and that she & the others would leave him in peace. And also that they would deter any news or media vultures that were still after him, Dani's voice coming over the small handheld device as she stated that she & the Fenton's would keep the city safe. This brought a little smile to the halfa's face, as his cousin was truly full of energy and life. She had been officially & formally adopted by Jack & Maddie shortly after the events of the Disaster-oid, so it was now set in stone that Danielle was part of the family as Daniel's cousin._

_Jazz, Jack and Dani wished him good luck over the phone, Maddie saying the same thing… and also that she loved her son very much, and hoped that his heart would heal soon._

_The young Fenton lad replied that he loved her too, hanging up the phone and taking a deep breath as one thing was out of his system. Amity Park would be protected, while he would be in Texas for a bit to sort things out. He felt that he had accomplished something when talking with the Godwins, a first step towards something positive that replaced the emptiness he had felt earlier. It wasn't much mind you, but it was a start. Putting his cell device back in his pocket, he looked around and found Rick & Cindy at a table. A soft smile on his face, he went over to eat and also talk to his new acquaintances._

* * *

_~Next day~_

_On Tuesday the 20__th__, Danny had awoken in the __Hyatt Regency San Antonio__, one of the hotels that was located at the famous Riverwalk that was one of the more famous landmarks in the city. He had managed to check into the hotel, using one of his credit cards but also making sure to get a reasonable amount out so he could use that more than his cards. He was not like Vlad though, opting to get a decent room rather than the most expensive one the hotel offered. Once he woke up and regained his bearings, he remembered what happened last night. Rick and Cindy Godwin had told him that they worked for __Eagle's Nest Christian Fellowship__, a church that was dedicated to bringing others closer to Jesus Christ. And also aiding those in the community that needed their help. Young Fenton learned that Eagle's Nest was growing outward and inward; they were helping with various projects that aided the homeless, helped young people like himself get back on track with their lives through Christ, aided those new to marriage and so on. Their duty was also to remind the people how God wanted to help them, to get back to the path of the straight and narrow. Rick put it in a way that was both practical, sensible… and with a certain way that was all his own._

_Danny remembered on how Rick said they would meet with him for breakfast downstairs at 8:00 a.m., looking to his clock to see that it was now 7:30 a.m. The halfa groaned as he got up from his bed, going to the bathroom to clean up his body & take care of personal hygiene. Twenty-five minutes later, he came back out refreshed physically, but his soul, mind and heart were still far from healed. He got dressed with some clothes he had managed to obtain at one of the stores that was close by the hotel on the Riverwalk. Last night, he was amazed on much life and activity took place at said landmark. Once he was completely dressed, he left the room to go downstairs._

_Once he got there at the __Q Kitchen__, he looked around and saw the Godwins already waiting for him. Fenton was glad that they had kept their word, going to the couple who greeted him warmly. The trio went to the breakfast buffet that was now serving at the place, picking the food they found most delicious and going to a table that Danny had picked out for them. The halfa was glad that so far, so good. No one seemed to recognize him, and it had been so long since he enjoyed waking up without any reporters or other media vultures disturbing him. Once they settled down, Rick asked on what his plans were._

_Danny answered, "I don't know… probably see the sights and such. I still… I still feel a bit empty inside. Like… Like I don't know what to do since I can still feel the pressure."._

_Cindy inquired, "What kind of pressure are you talking about? Trust us so that we can help you.". Danny knew that she had a point. They could help him, but help could only go so far without trust. And even though he only met them last night… he had a good feeling in his instincts that he could trust them._

_The young teenager answered, "Well… the pressure is from all of the media that has been hounding me. You see… I'm Daniel Fenton, also known to the world now as Danny Phantom.". He was waiting for them to go into shock or something for learning his true identity, but to his own surprise… they just smiled. But it was in a good way, not in a creepy manner that he had seen from his fans._

_Rick stated, "Well, so we finally meet the young hero who has been on the TV for some time. Have to say, it's an honor to meet you.". Cindy stated likewise, the halfa stunned that they were taking the news so well._

_The wife of Rick spoke, "Now I can understand, if only a little bit right now, why you were so upset last night when we met. All those media people hounding you like wolves… I bet you don't get much privacy now anymore.". Danny answered that she had no idea, and that his fan base back home was even worse. He also told them on his latest problem, which was his break-up with his long-time friend Samantha. It was that final straw that broke his back, and why he had flown from four states unknowingly to arrive in Texas, to San Antonio._

_Mr. Godwin finished his coffee and looked to the teen, who looked very weary & not like the strong hero that the media painted him to be. The pastor realized that the young lad was still human, and that he had been pushed past his limits. Now… he needed help to get back up, but he knew that the regular way would not do. The young lad needed guidance and support, but not of the mortal kind. But the kind that came from above._

_Rick patted the weary teenage on the shoulder and offered, "Son, it seems that you need a new perspective. You've been doing things on your own, and so far you managed to do okay. But that's not enough. If you will let us help you, we can show you that with Jesus by your side… you can not only withstand the pressure being pushed on you, but also emerge in the end like the diamond you were meant to become. IF you trust us, and also trust in God."._

_Danny was a bit stunned to learn this. His family was not religious due to their way of thinking when it came to the supernatural, relying only on science and human sense. While that way was decent enough, he also realized that it came up short in everything else. That his growth as a human had been stunted, even though his ghost powers evolved… he did not. And that needed to change._

_He looked to the couple and admitted, "Well… this will be a bit hard for me since my family has kept religion out of things so…"._

_Cindy smiled patiently and put in, "One thing you need to know, young Daniel, is this. Christ is not a religion. Never has been, never will be."._

_Rick finished up, "With us and those like us here in San Antonio, in Texas, and all over the world… Jesus is Truth, plain and simple.". Danny soon felt a warmth entering his being, an ember that was so foreign yet welcoming at the same time. It felt like hope, but more stronger… more substance to it than anything else. The halfa looked to the couple… and he made his decision. He stated, "Well… what is the first step I need to take?"._

_And that is how Daniel Fenton took his first step into becoming the very first Fenton that was a Christian._

* * *

_The halfa had actually stayed in Texas for the four months, having called his parents some time ago to inform them that he would be staying in San Antonio for a while. He promised to call them on a daily basis, but he wanted to learn more from his new friends the Godwins. And also he told them to inform the school about his departure, and would make up for the missed days with summer school. Jack and Maddie were not pleased, but the respected their son's decision. After all the chasing and threats they delivered to his alter-ego in the past, this was the least they could do. He thanked them, and told them to do their best in protecting the city from ghosts. He also informed his family that he had managed to rent a decent apartment room in the city, so he would manage until he felt it was right enough to come back to Amity Park._

_Danny started to learn what it meant to be a true Christian. To live with conviction steadily in Jesus, to follow His Word that was laid down in the Bible, to trust in His Will for all the remainder of his life… and also to follow in His Ways that led to a full life. He learned that being a Christian was not an easy lifestyle, especially when the world often follows its own ways instead of Jesus. But he soon learned that like in school, following a certain crowd was not the answer. Just like following the world and its views were also not the answer either. That any and all of the world's designs were short-lived, and also came up short as well. But following the Lord prepared one for the long haul, for the life-run of things._

_Mr. Fenton was shown by the Godwins all that ENCF did for the community; helping to feed or clothe the homeless, aiding young adults or teens that had lost their way due to addiction & obsession with worldly things, and also helping young married couples in their new lives of marriage. To aid husbands with their wives, and vice versa. He also became a member of the church when he saw Rick preach at his church, which was different but in a good way in what had assumed it to be. Mr. Godwin was direct, to the point, explained the Bible in a way that was dynamic and practical, and had a sense of humor that combined to form a very unique persona when it came to teaching the Word of God to others. He also learned from Rick to NEVER be lukewarm in anything; either be cold or hot, but never be lukewarm._

_The halfa also learned to apply what he knew in real life scenarios, to put his faith and teachings to the test. To be forged in the fires of problems, obstacles, etc. Cindy once told him, "It not who pulls you out from the fire, it's on who is with you in it.". She explained to him the story of Daniel in the Bible, where three men called Shadrach, Meshach and Abedengo had refused to follow King Nebuchadnezzar's royal command to worship his idols. They knew what would happen should they not follow the king's command, which was to be thrown in the furnace. And when they were thrown in, someone peered in… and saw a fourth person with them! And when they opened the door, the men came out with not even the smell of smoke on their beings._

_Danny also bought some comics from the ENCF Store, which was __Archangels: The Saga__, and also some music CD's that were from a very unique person in Christ like Rick. His name was Carman, a very popular Christian rap artist whose songs and sermons all over the nation were strong and powerful with a unique flavor that was quite enjoyable. He also purchased a book called __I Am The Christian The Devil Warned You About__ by Mario Murillo, something that pointed out twelve key secrets in defeating the Enemy and were essential to powerful living._

_A month before he decided to go back home, he also decided on another big step in his life… and that was to be baptized. So in May, he went to ENCF and was baptized to truly shake off his old life and start anew! Danny Fenton was now a full-fledged Christian, with a new purpose in his heart & finally full! His heart, mind and soul finally felt full… complete, one would say. After his baptism, he was given a bible by the Godwins. It was __Max Lucado General Edition: The Devotional Bible- Experiencing the Heart of Jesus Christ. New Century Version__. Along with the souvenirs and other stuff he had collected while in San Antonio, this was one of the most precious treasures he had received._

_Soon, May 21__st__ came around. He felt it was time to go back home to North Dakota, he had thanked the Godwins and the friends he had come to make in the city of San Antonio. He thanked the Texans for their hospitality, their help… and also thanking Rick and Cindy for helping him to finally be full in many ways & having the peace that had been denied to him for so long. After that, he packed up belongings in a suitcase and flew back home in his spirit form. He called his parents ahead of time, telling him that he would be back home and that he had a surprise he wanted to tell them. The parents, and the family when they heard it, were very joyful at the sound of Danny coming home._

_He had left San Antonio in the early morning, and was close to his home city by early evening. Unlike last time where he was zooming fast to get his anger and frustrations out, Danny was more calm and relax now. So he took his time getting back home, enjoying the scenery below him this time around._

_The halfa hero had managed to get close to the city by early evening, the sun about to set and the twilight of evening coming in. He was close to the city limit of Amity Park, but he decided to wait until morning to finish his journey. Danny called his parents and told him he would be arriving at their doorstep in the morning. The teen managed to locate a small hotel, checking into it and settling in for now._

_Once the morning came, he got up quickly since he was a bit excited to be arriving to his hometown soon since he did miss it. He was hoping that the media hounds had eased up, as well as his fan base. Packing up his belongings, he had a quick breakfast there and checked out before flying off into the distance towards his home. It was 7:30 a.m. when he managed to get back home… and witnessed something that would be the turning point in his entire life!_

* * *

_Danny Fenton arrived back in Amity Park, hoping to see a peaceful city that was just waking up to a new day. Instead… he found that it was chaos at the moment, with citizens running for their lives as various characters were chasing them! The teenage hero was stunned a little to see such action happening in the morning, witnessing some of the populace being terrorized by beings that looked to resemble cartoon characters that were popular back in the 1980s. He saw villains from 1985's __G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero__ chasing some teenagers that he knew to be from his school, than he saw the character Ganon and his minions from 1989 __The Legend of Zelda__ TV series chasing some media reporters around. He actually had to chuckle a little at seeing the sight._

_The young lad looked down to see the Fenton RV screeching in on the scene, his parents and Jazz coming out to deal with the threat. All three were armed with various Fenton ecto-weapons, the family rushing forth to deal with the creations that were harassing the teenagers. Danny heard Maddie say, "We'll rescue the news reporters and TV people later… a whole lot later!". The young hero had to smile at that, seeing that his mother was still holding a bit of a grudge against the media bloodhounds. Danny heard some noise in the air, looking up to see Valerie and Dani in action! The duo were battling the character known as Ace McCloud from the 1986 __Centurions: Power Xtreme__ cartoon series. Said character was wearing one of his flying exo-suits, chasing the ladies as the nozzles fired blasts of ectoplasm at them. Dani and Valerie used some incredible agile acrobatics to avoid the shots, retaliating with their own attacks. The duo managed to get a clean hit on the back of their target, which soon vanished in a puff of smoke._

_Dani looked up to see her cousin, a smile blooming on her face as she flew to hug him as she exclaimed, "Danny! You're back!". The two cousins hugged one another, Valerie in her uniform having a soft smile on as she saw the reunion. The duo flew down to a nearby building rooftop, the Ghost Hunter following after them. Once they were settled, the Fenton lad put down his suitcase and inquired on what was going on._

_His cute cousin answered, "I don't know, Danny! All I know is that I was getting ready for school when we saw all of these kooky characters pop up! It started with a few, but soon they started to multiply all over the place!"._

_Danny looked back down at the action and said, "Well, I do know that they aren't ghosts. They aren't green or blue, and have a film of something that is not spiritual energy over them. I would have to guess that they are magical constructs, and the only one who can do magic is Desiree.". The young lady and little lady were surprised to see Danny acting all calm and collected. Usually, he would demand to know on what was going on before flying headfirst into action to save the people. But this Danny before them was different, thinking rationally & with a cool air that was surprisingly reassuring to them._

_The African-American beauty said, "Okay, who are you and what have you done with the real Danny? The one I know would just go headfirst into a fight before making observations like that."._

_Mr. Fenton chuckled and answered, "You're right about that. I would have lost my head and started yelling and all. But… I have changed. I'll tell you all about it later, but right now we need to stop these characters at its source.". Danny inquired if they could locate Desiree, Dani answering that she could before closing her eyes and using her spirit senses. The young lady had put in much training, not just with her body but with her mind too. She had discovered a couple of weeks ago that she could discern different energies. She could tell if someone was mortal or a ghost, and right now she was trying to locate the magical energy source. In her view and feelings, magic was like a tingling sensation, similar how one built up static electricity than touched something metal. Mortals carried a continuous vibration that was life, while spirits more had a cooling sensation like being dipped in icy water._

_The little lady managed to locate Desiree's magic, saying that she was near the Amity Park Mall. Danny said, "Well, that would make sense in a way. I know that place has a store that sells various retro DVD's there, last time I checked. I'm guessing that someone may have inadvertely wished for their favorite characters to come to life, and Desiree was hidden nearby… and the result is this.". He gestured to the chaos that was still going down below, various characters from 1980 all the way to 1989 appearing to create havoc and mayhem._

_Valerie put in, "Well than, let's go and kick some genie butt!". She activated her jet-board, zooming across the sky towards her target. Dani & Danny followed, the latter looking down to the city as he saw his parents & Jazz taking down Beetlejuice & Kevin from the 1989 series __Captain N: The Game Master_. _He turned to his left as he continued to fly, getting a glimpse of Tucker… and Samantha, both fighting against the characters from the 1984 series __Heathcliff__. His heart had clenched momentarily from seeing his ex, but he quickly banished it away. He would deal with the issue later, right now there was the current crisis to deal with._

_When the trio arrived at the mall, they could see many the place was in shambles as various characters had taken over the facility. Dani closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them & stated, "Desiree is in there alright, actually right in the middle of the mall!"._

_Danny replied, "Okay than, I have a plan! Valerie, you and Dani cut through the constructs down there. Just remember that they are not real. You can tell if they are constructs by the film they have on their bodies that gives them a purple glow. Once you cleared a path for me to get inside the mall, I'll find Desiree and deal with her."._

* * *

_Dani inquired, "Why that plan? Why can't you simply phase through it?". The Fenton lad answered her by forming his right hand like a pistol, forming a small but potent ecto-bullet in his finger. The females were surprised to see that the energy was blue, not green. What they did not know was that Danny's spiritual energy had been refined, stronger than before. Since learning about Christ from his newfound friends at San Antonio, and aiding them in helping others that needed it, his heart, soul and mind had become more refined. Forged and sharpened like a blade, and that in turn increased his spiritual energy such as his ecto-energy based attacks._

_The bullet streaked towards the building… and was rebuffed by an ecto-shield that bounced the projectile away! However, the projectile was strong enough to make a shield ripple and make a loud sound like a gong. The animated constructs looked at the building as the green energy shield rippled like water, than looked around to see where it came from, now on alert._

_The trio ducked down behind the rooftop they were on that was close to the mall, Danny looking to the ladies and answering, "That's why. Remember, Desiree is anything but stupid. She put the shield up as a defense, but I have a feeling that she is not expecting me since I have been gone for a while."._

_The buxom huntress inquired, "So, how are you going to get through it if that shield covers the whole thing?". She was still startled to see her former flame figuring things out like that shield, especially since her sensors didn't even detect it until Danny shot at it with his ecto-bullet._

_He answered, "I'll cover myself in my ice power. I have a hunch that though Desiree made the shield to stop ecto energy and ghosts from coming through, she didn't make it to stop elemental attacks. Once I'm close to it, I'll wrap myself in ice and slide right in.". Now the lovely ladies were really struck by Fenton's line of thinking, wondering what he had to go through in order to change into something like this._

_He turned back to his target and asked if they were ready. The duo shook their heads slightly to snap out of their stupor, Dani answering, "Yeah, we're ready!"._

_Valerie got her weapons and board ready, saying, "One… two… THREE!". The girls flew from the rooftop at great speed, Phantom turning invisible and also making his move. He followed Dani and Valerie as they charged towards the crowd of characters, who all turned at the same time to see the visible enemies rushing towards them._

_Dani laid down a line of fire with her green spirit energy, cutting through the crowd and forcing the enemies to leap back, least they get blasted. Valerie used her energy bazooka, switching it to __**Rapid Fire**__ mode & peppering various constructs with her pink energy blasts! Desiree's troops were sent scuttling back by the simultaneous attacks, but the girls did not stop there! The two went back-to-back, spinning around like a top and firing their energy projectiles at the enemy! The shots were not at random, as each one was precise and did some damage to the magical constructs while only civilian property all around received minimal damage._

_As they did this, Danny rushed towards the entrance now that it was clear of foes. He whispered, "I hope this works… this is a calculated risk I'm taking.". Indeed it was, as Danny just assumed that elemental techniques & attacks would bypass Desiree's energy shield defense. He was taking a gamble here, but he believed it was worth taking. Once he got close to the mall's automatic doors, he turned visible and summoned up his icy abilities! His hands glowed blue, and soon his whole body was quickly encased in frozen water! His running start provided the sliding power he needed as he slid on the ground… and passed through the doors with no problem!_

_Dani and Valerie saw this, smiling as Danny's plan actually worked! The cousin of Fenton/Phantom exclaimed, "Yeah! That's my cousin! Way to go Danny!"._

_The huntress looked around, seeing the constructs still coming over to them. She remarked, "We can celebrate later! Right now, these movie and cartoon rejects need to go back to the drawing board!". The small halfa cutie agreed with her, and the two continued to rumble with the various characters while hoping that Danny would put an end to Desiree's attacks._

_When he slid past the doors, Danny felt that the shield truly only did cover the outside of the building. The halfa shattered the icy prison he put himself in, than started to zoom towards the center of the building. He turned invisible since he was now in the heart of an enemy's territory. One thing that he learned from ENCF was to take any kind of battle seriously, be it physical, mental, social or the spiritual. He flew through the mall, seeing employees that usually come in the morning to tidy up the immense structure now locked up in various stores with the criminal cages down. What was to prevent thieves out, was now being utilized to keep innocent ones in. The areas were being patrolled by magical constructs, this time it was different. Instead of characters from the movies, the ones occupying the premises were dressing dummies, toys and various other objects found in the stores. Danny managed to bypass them all, keeping to stealth and making sure to not make a sound. He may be invisible to the eyes, but noises could still be picked up so he made sure to make as little noise as possible._

_He soon landed in the middle of the mall, landing behind a pillar on the ground floor. He peered over to see what was going on… only to blush immensely at seeing the sight before him!_

* * *

_Desiree was on a throne, one that she created herself, surrounded by huge plush pillows. She had managed to take one of the chairs from a __**Sears**__ department store, using her magic to transform it into a throne. Little did anyone know was that the throne was an exact replica of the one that her Sultan used to sit on long ago. Yes, she still remembered her past days when she was a mortal, which was several hundred years ago. She remembers being one of the prime harem girls, a favorite of the Sultan that she & her people served in the years long passed. Being showered with gifts from the male ruler, and being on top of the harem in all ways. But it was cut down due to the Sultan's jealous first wife, and she was cast out… wandering the desert lands, from both a broken heart & a broken spirit since she prided herself on gaining what she wanted through her beauty._

_And even now that her mortal body had perished, and was now a spirit like that of a genie granting wishes… she could not break free from her past._

_Currently, the alluring genie spirit was trying on a lingerie set that she had managed to covet from a __**Victoria's Secret**__ store. She put on the undergarments, looking at herself in a vanity mirror that was by her throne. She said, "Hmmm… not bad. I will have to give it to these mortals, they do make exceptional undergarments. When I rule the world, I will make sure to have sets exclusively for me."._

_A familiar voice spoke, "I'm afraid that I will have to cut your plans short, Desiree.". The genie spirit looked to her right, her eyes wide as she recognized the owner of the voice. Stepping out from behind the pillar was her arch-nemesis, the one being that foiled her plans time and time again… Danny Phantom! The lad emerged with a serious look on his face, but also sporting a blush still on his being._

_Danny was a red-blooded male, very much attracted to the opposite sex especially if they were revealed to be like Desiree at the moment. But he also had developed a strong will as well, staying focused on the task ahead while putting aside the desires of the flesh. Not getting rid of it, but putting it aside._

_The raven-haired woman snarled, "Phantom! When did you get back?! And how did you get through my shield?!". She had hoped that the shield would allow her time to marshal her forces and gain strength. She had kept the employees locked up for a good reason; to make them more desperate and wanting to make wishes for so she could grant. The more she made, the more powerful she could become._

_Danny answered calmly & firmly, "I just got back, hoping to spend some time with my family before getting things straightened out with some teachers so I could attend summer school. But I come back to see my home being terrorized, so that brings me to here. As for the shield, you neglected to cover elemental techniques."._

_Desiree inwardly cursed herself. She had not counted for Danny to return from his little vacation, hoping that he would leave for a longer period of time. Also that she indeed forgot about putting elemental safeguards on her magical shield. However, she saw the blush the young man still sported on & looked at herself momentarily to see why his face was red as a cherry. She smirked, believing that she could use this to her advantage. The spirit genie struck a pose and said in a husky voice, "Hmmm… you're mighty red for a hero, boy. Are you sure you want to fight… or do you want this woman to help you in making you a man? Especially after I heard that your little gothic girlfriend broke up with you.". She licked her lips, and did some subtle movements that caused certain parts of her body to jiggle and wiggle enticingly._

_The young hero halfa's blush soon covered his own body, as he looked away for a moment as certain thoughts entered into his head. His will was being tested, his desires rising as it tried to break though. To give in to such alluring temptation! However, he reminded himself on why he was here and managed to wrestle his lustful side into submission. He took a breath, exhaled and turned to face the temptress. He answered, "Tempting offer… very tempting offer. But no thank you. The woman I want to turn me into a man, I want her to be my wife first in the future. And it will be a whole lot more meaningful to the both of us. As for the fighting… unless you stop this madness and set the others free, it's inevitable.". It seems that the lad has learned some new vocabulary while in Texas._

_Desiree's eyes had widened very much upon hearing those words from Danny. For all the time she had been alive, and to the point where she had departed the mortal coil, no man had ever resisted her! But what was really surprising was hearing that he was saving himself for marriage, saving himself for a lady he would choose to spend the rest of his life with. In her view, such a thing to be proclaimed boldly was unheard of in this day and age. But that info was pushed aside by her pride as a harem girl, who had gotten her way due to her beauty. And she was livid that it had been injured in such a manner. The spirit genie's hands glowed brightly, magic coming forth as she prepared to strike._

_She exclaimed, "No man denies me… NO MAN!". She unleashed her fury on Phantom, who dodged out of the way and started to run to the right, Desiree firing volley after volley of pink spheres of energy at him! She growled loudly as she tried to hit the teenage hero, but lad continued to evade her blasts with ease._

_When Desiree saw that her attacks were not connecting to him, only blowing up the mall area around him, she ordered her animated guards to go and take down the halfa. The moving dressing dummies, large toys and even machinery from hardware sections of the mall rose up and attacked Danny! However, he was content on dodging the attacks while the time being. Even though he was on the defensive, he actually wanted it that way so he could analyze his foe. As he dodged floating revving chainsaws, inflated balloon clowns, and karate-chopping dressing dummies, he looked over to Desiree and saw something that he had not seen during his times he had fought her in the past…_

_Even though she had a large smirk on her face as she continued to manipulate the objects with her powers, he saw pain in her red eyes._

* * *

_During his lessons with Pastor Rick and Cindy Godwin, he had learned to see past the surface of people. To see deeper into their beings. And upon seeing the crimson orbs of the alluring spirit, he saw that Desiree was hiding pain and humiliation in her actions. It would appear that she had gone through something rough in the past months that he had been away._

_After five minutes of extreme dodging/evading, young Phantom believed it was time to end this… but not in his usual way. He use his icy powers to freeze the animated pieces, turning them into blocks of ice. He walked towards Desiree, whose eyes had narrowed at seeing the mortal boy before her just casually strolling to her. She assumed that he had a Thermos on his being, and exclaimed while powering up her hands. She exclaimed, "I will not let you put me back in that blasted container, and send me back to the Ghost Zone!". She rushed towards him, her fingers sharpening into claws as she started to swipe at the young man. Danny dodged the attacks, now using footwork to circle around his opponent while making sure not to get hit by the magically-enhanced claw swipes._

_As they continued to circle around each other, Danny said, "First of all, I am not carrying a Thermos so there is no need to fear in sucking you in. And second, if I wanted to stop you, I would have done so long ago by wishing it. But… I chose not to."._

_This little statement caused Desiree to pause in her actions, her mind thinking quickly and realized that he was right. There was no Fenton device attached to his belt like normal, and also he had not used her own weakness against her like he did in the past. This caused confusion in her mind, wondering what the child was up to._

_Seeing the lull in the action, and finally getting a breather, Phantom inquired, "Okay, so now we can talk a bit. Desiree, what happened to you?". Before she could exclaim in her usual manner that she wanted to gain more power and be omnipotent, Danny raised his hand to silence her and pushed ahead. He told her that he saw the pain in her eyes, that she had most likely went through something humiliating that forced her to act in this kind of manner._

_The genie spirit snarled and exclaimed, "DON'T PRESSUME TO GET INTO MY HEAD, MORTAL! I WILL…!"._

_Before she could finished, Danny sighed and said, "I didn't want to do this but… no choice. Desiree, I wish for you to tell me what you have been through since I left Amity Park.". Those words caused the genie's eyes to widen again, her rant stopped cold and her body on automatic now. She spoke that since he wished it, so it shall be a reality. She clapped her hands, and the whole place inside the mall freezing in mid-action. The only ones that could move were the halfa and the beautiful woman that was shocked and stunned that her enemy wished for something like that. The wish flowed through her, making her bring up events in the past that she did not want to resurface at all… but there was little choice in the matter._

_Desiree spoke as she floated in mid-air in front of Daniel, "I… I have been subjected to the most, degrading… the most humiliating of things! Two months ago, I was wandering around the Ghost Zone… when I came upon Johnny 13 and his band of misfits. Those spirits had been buddies of him when he was alive, and they… well, they were outcasts in society for a good reason.". She spoke each word with unbridled hatred and venom, making Danny slightly flinch at the very tone._

_She continued on, "He told me that they wanted wishes granted for them, on account they had nothing to do… and needed some QUALITY entertainment! I was going to refuse, since my wishes make me stronger ONLY when it is spoken by mortals. Any wish made by a spirit is just that, a regular wish. However… one of those foolish biker low-lives had managed to find an actual magical object called the __**Slave Anklet**__. It… It came from my own homeland, forged long ago before I was born to make sure that all harem girls obeyed their owners REGARDLESS of the female's will. He managed to sneak up and slap it on my wrist."._

_The genie spirit's body was shaking, showing that the events that transpired after that… was very horrible for Desiree to even remember. Danny's hands were clenched tight into fists, his hair overshadowing his eyes as he made an assumption on what occurred next. He looked to see… tears coming from her eyes, streaking down her face as she continued to tremble._

_Desiree continued, "The next thirty days for me were… were… a nightmare! Servicing that… that pig of a biker that Kitty managed to free herself from! And his so-called friends, who brought over extremely cheap and loose women of their own! I… I… I couldn't do anything to stop them! And what's worse, they wished I could not tell Kitty or any of her friends in Purgatory! I… I was BROUGHT DOWN LOW BY CARNAL-LOVING SCUM!". Her body flared bright red, her magic welling upside her as it begged to be released. She let out a primal scream of fury and hatred as she threw her hands straight into the air, her magic coming forth in the form of a crimson beam of energy that tore through the roof with ease!_

_The others outside looked to see the beam erupting from the rooftop of the building like lava would do from an exploding volcano. Dani and the others were concerned about Danny, hoping that the young teenager was doing well in his confrontation against Desiree._

_The impressive blast lasted for about five minutes or so, soon ebbing away as the rage-fueled power of Desiree diminished until the energy was now more. But her body cast an ominous blood-red color, the female spirit panting as she was spent from releasing all of her rage. After a few more minutes to bring herself back together, she finished, "After the month passed, I managed to get the cursed object off of me… and I gave those fools a taste of my rage! Johnny managed to barely escape my fury but his friends… mere ecto-residue floating in the Ghost Zone. Once I settled down, I started to plan… to take all the rest of my frustration on this mortal realm! And… here we are."._

_She let out a hollow chuckle and stated, "This is sadly… not the first time that has happened to me. Some men, either flesh or spirit… they managed to trick me into doing humiliating wishes for their pleasure. I never fully had a choice thanks to my own damned granting curse…". She started to cry again, the emotional barriers just all gone as memories started to pour forth from her being. Tears flowed from her eyes like a river, and to most who would see her in this state would find it a pitiful sight._

* * *

_But not Danny._

_The halfa's emotions were swirling within him like a vortex; one part of him wished that the thugs who demeaned Desiree in such a manner were still around so HE could deliver justice to them, so he could unleash his own fury upon them! He had been raised and taught to treat a lady right, and hearing what happened to Desiree made his blood boil. The other part was glad to have heard that Johnny and his friends had been dealt with, and made a mental note to inform Kitty about what occurred. He felt the anger inside of him peak, and he knew he could not let it get the better of him. To do anything negative. He had learned that anger was not a sin, but an emotion that could be channeled to do something negative… or positive, depending!_

_He prayed for the strength and clarity, asking God to give his anger an outlet but one that could aid his enemy. After some time… a thought came to him! He took a few steps towards the genie, the poor soul hearing his footsteps and looking up to face him. She was instantly on guard, her face showing fury still. He looked to her and stated clearly with strength, "Desiree… I have two wishes to make. After that… you are free to do whatever you wish."._

_This proclamation surprised the beautiful spirit, but she remained on guard still. She hissed, "What is it you want, child? Say the words, and be done with it!". She believed that once he was done with his wishes, which would power her up, she would resume battle against him._

_Danny turned back into his human form, causing Desiree to really be confused by his actions. Daniel Fenton stood firm and stated, "My first wish is this. That the wish put on you earlier by those idiots was cancelled, that you CAN inform Kitty and your friends about what happened.". Desiree felt once again stunned, wondering why her enemy was aiding her like this. She smiled though, a wicked smirk knowing that Johnny's days in Purgatory were numbered. Her hands glowed pink now, granting Danny his wish as he body's aura changed from red to pink. She was free from that accursed wish!_

_The young lad took a deep breath and continued, "And here is my final wish. Desiree… I wish… that… you had the power to CHOOSE which wish to grant."._

_That one statement made her eyes widen to great lengths at hearing this proclamation, that she couldn't be more shocked if one were to put here in the Amity Park Power Grid! She whispered, "W-W-What did you say?"._

_Mr. Fenton continued on, "I said my wish: for you to be free to choose which wish you want to grant or not. I wish for you to have the great freedom of choice, but… to also be aware of the responsibility and consequences that comes with having such a precious gift.". Indeed, Danny had learned more during his time in San Antonio, Texas. He had come to learn that while choice and free will were excellent gifts, it was also a double-edged sword should one not be aware of the consequences of choices and such._

_Desiree, in a mechanical stupor, whispered once more, "So you have wished it… so… it shall… be.". When she said the last part, something amazing happened!_

_The magic from her being appeared, her body covered in a golden aura that quickly rivaled the intense glow of the sun itself! There was no heat, but just a glow that was incredible! Danny shielded his eyes from being close to such a blazing light! A flash went off, bathing the entire mall in its brilliance before dying down! As Danny recovered from the illumination, slowly putting his hands down and opening his eyes… he was greeted with a sight that would be burned in his mind forever more._

_Desiree was floating in the air, but no longer having a genie tail like before. On her lower body were a pair of slim, beautiful tall legs that looked to belong to a dancer of great skill. And she was wearing pants, similar to the ones worn by Princess Jasmine from the 1992 Disney animated film __**Aladdin**__. The beautiful female spirit had her eyes closed, tear streaks no longer on her face. She floated down gently to the ground, where her newly acquired feet touched the tile ground. Once she touched the floor, everything that had been frozen by her fell to the ground in a heap. The magical energy that kept the security on was now deactivated, and the gates that held the employees captive could be raised once more._

_Desiree's eyes fluttered open, looking around in wonder at what happened. She never felt so calm, so… at peace. Something she had rarely experienced when she was alive, and less when she passed on. The feeling was foreign to her, yet welcoming at the same time. She gasped as she looked down at her body, not seeing a tail but legs now! Her eyes were no longer red, but blue like her outfit. She started to feel her body, seeing that it too had improved! Along with her spirit and heart being transformed, so did her body! Her chest actually grew to become a full DD-cup size, her body looking more youthful than before, and now with her newly acquired legs she was taller now, about 6'3 or so! Even her bottom had grown to be rounder and tighter!_

* * *

_She was looking at herself in amazement… than turned to see Danny looking at her, blushing bright red before he looked away since he didn't want to ogle her like a piece of meat. She gasped softly to him, "Why… Why help… Why did you do this, child? We are enemies and…?!". She still had trouble processing that her enemy had aided her, had helped her to be free and gain something that she felt she could not obtain unless it was through take-over means._

_The young lad continued to blush brightly as he looked up at her, his eyes wanting to be focused on her own rather than her… ample assets and beyond-supermodel curves. He answered, "I was taught some good people to help your enemies. And even though we are… or hopefully, were enemies… no one deserves to be treated like you were. I believe that women are God's greatest gift, living blessings & priceless treasures that should be treated right and good.". He believed that a woman should be treated with love, passion, compassion, dignity, grace, faithfulness and respect._

_Hearing those words really made her look at the boy… no, the young man before her. She was just too stunned to do or say anything at the moment, her mind still in the process of coming to grips on what had happened. Danny took a deep breath, letting the anger escape from his being now that it was all over. He inquired, "By the way, can you tell me the name of the movie place where you granted the wish of the person who brought the 1980s characters to life?". She merely pointed in the direction, Daniel peering to the right to see a store that was called __**Anthony's Awesome Movies**__, seeing the place ransacked due to Desiree's magic & the employee who made the wish wobbling out of the store._

_He walked away from Desiree to help the person, stopping for a moment to say one last thing to the newly made spirit. He stated, "Desiree… I hope and pray that your afterlife gets better from here. If you wish to fight… or talk, which I hope you do, you know where to find me."._

_The female spirit did not move from the spot, slowly looking over to see her eyes glued to the back of the young man that had just gave her something precious and priceless. The gift of choice, and the gift of peace._

_Not trusting herself at the moment to speak, she just snapped her fingers and vanished from the mortal world. She had teleported back to Purgatory, her magic cancelling the wish made earlier as the various 1980s characters turned to magical energy & were rushed back to return inside the DVD's and videos that they came out from._

_Shortly after the attack on Amity Park and making sure the employees were okay, young Fenton left the area and reconnected with his family and friends after collecting his suitcase which he left on the rooftop where he first met Dani and Valerie. The young lad told them everything; how he arrived in San Antonio shortly after being cut by Sam, meeting Rick and Cindy Godwin, getting to know more about the city… and also that he was now a Christian and a member of ENCF! Needless to say, the Fenton clan, Tucker, Samantha and Valerie were stunned to hear on what Danny had been up to. The gothic girl winced at the beginning when he brought up their break-up._

_Ever since Samantha broke it off with Danny, she had been receiving a cold shoulder from the Fenton family. It was only due to Valerie and Dani's help that she was able to warm things over with them, if only by a small amount._

_The real shocker was when he declared himself a Christian, making him the very first in the Fenton family in generations. The halfa hero had even showed the group what he had acquired during his stay in San Antonio, presenting for all to see his Bible and the other items he had purchased. Also some notes that he took down when Rick & Cindy preached to the people, and also when he helped the church group out in aiding the community._

_Jack and Maddie were pleased to have their son back, that much was clear. It would be getting a bit used to his new lifestyle, since they were scientists first and sadly did not believe in religion. The rest of the group, on the other hand, were proud that Daniel had managed to become something more better! One that had been transformed, not merely changed._

_However… they were all stunned silly when he informed them on what occurred between him and Desiree. The ladies were, of course, ticked off when they heard on what Johnny 13 and his companions did to her. Jazz wanted to see if she needed some help, but Daniel advised her to not pursue the spirit genie for the time being. And when he got to the part on the wishes he made for her, and also the transformation that took place… well, the group was again shocked to hear that Danny had freed Desiree from the automatic wish curse! And now that she looked to be more human rather than a magical spirit. Jazz was extremely proud of her brother in doing something like that for Desiree, aiding an enemy rather than fighting her! She considered learning more about Christ in the future, especially if it was able to transform Danny into what she was seeing now._

* * *

_Clearly different from the brother she used to know four or so months ago._

_After the attack, the media tried to swarm the Phantom/Fenton man again, but the young man had other ideas. He told everyone to form a chain, and then instructed Dani to use her invisibility power. She agreed, and the two used their spirit abilities to go invisible with any who were touching them also vanishing! While the buzzards were looking for their quarry, Danny whispered to them to follow him. He led the group back to the Fenton vehicle, where they all became visible once more when they were inside. Jack gunned down the pedal to the metal, and the entire party zoomed back to the apartment home where they would stay for the rest of the day behind a handy shield that was now designed to keep both specters and noisy humans out._

_Once safe in the abode, Danny looked to his family & friends and inquired on what occurred while he was away._

_Jack and Maddie told him that their inventions had been selling like McDonald's hotcakes on the market. Apparently, there was a side-effect to turning the planet intangible to save everyone from the massive meteorite six months ago, but it had just appeared two months ago. When the whole Earth had gone intangible, it weakened many natural barriers that had been separated the realities of the mortal realm and Purgatory. Combine it with the residue that came from the ecto-ranium that radiated from said celestial object that remained even after Earth was made solid again… it was only a matter of time before portals all over the planet started to form!_

_South America, Europe, Central America, Africa, Asia, Australia, North America… even Antarctica had natural openings now that connected Earth with the Ghost Zone! While not in the triple digits, the number of portals now active were high. Thankfully, with their inventions now selling world-wide, they were doing alright._

_Tucker told his friend that he had been bummed out big time when he heard the news of the breakup, and more so when he was told that Danny would be away for a while. However, two months ago he found himself a lady of his own! Her name was Natsumi Susumu, a cute Japanese teenager that was a year older than him & very much attractive. She and Tucker had met at the mall when he was getting some new equipment for his tech gear. The duo started to talk, with Foley making sure to NOT try his usual tactics when conversing with a woman. They found they had a lot in common since she loved technology like him, but also was more versed in doing other activities like going outdoors and exercising. Also that she was new to the area since her father & mother got jobs at __Axion Labs__, so she was still getting used to Amity Park._

_Needless to say, Danny was glad and proud that his best male friend finally managed to get himself a good lady!_

_Dani put in that she managed to pass all of her classes in elementary school, and would attend __James Abrahamson Middle School__ at the start of the new semester in mid-August. Valerie put in that she had been assisting Dani in her training, teaching her all her skills in martial arts so that she would be a more potent fighter._

_Jazz had passed her year with flying colors, and would be moving onward to the Senior level. Also, she got a letter from the college of her choice as it stated that her qualifications looked impressive, and that they could not wait to have her once high school was completed._

_The final one was… Samantha Manson. It was awkward for the two teenagers, more so for the young lady since Danny seemed to turn into a stoic statue when he looked at her._

_Taking in a deep breath and mustering up all the courage within her being, she told Danny what had occurred with her since he left. The gothic girl had told him that her life had gotten more stressful ever since the break-up, when someone had found out about it & blabbed to the media. The vultures had swooped in on her, wanting to get a scoop on why she had broken Danny's heart. And when they found out that Phantom/Fenton had left the area, she was subjected to more annoyances from fans who were NOT happy that their hero/idol had left. It was all thanks to Tucker, Valerie and the Fentons that she managed to evade the hounds & keep her sanity intact. If barely, at any rate._

_As the weeks passed, the people did not pursue her any longer. But they still showed their anger at her by ignoring her, pulling pranks on her that involved her getting into a mess that required her to go clean up in the shower, or giving her a cold shoulder. Combine that with the guilt she had been feeling since the break-up, it all led her to having an emotional breakdown just last month. It took the help of family and friends to aid her, and while it did take some time… Miss Manson was back on her feet!_

_After telling her part to Danny, Sam asked for his forgiveness for it was never her intention to really hurt him like she did. The family and others looked to Daniel, wondering on what he would do. The young man looked towards Samantha, taking a step or two towards her… than bringing her into a hug! This surprised everyone, especially Sam who felt tears starting to form in her eyes._

_The Fenton teenage boy spoke softly, "I forgive you, Sam. I'm sorry that you had to stay and deal with this mess. I'm glad that you had the others here to help you, though. It's good to see that you back on your feet.". Samantha returned the hug, slowly though because she was still stunned that he had done this. She had imagined him still very sore about their break-up, but apparently she was wrong. She let out a soft but emotional sob, glad that she had him as a friend._

_After some moments, he released the hug and looked into her eyes. He saw the maelstrom of emotions swirling in her eyes and spoke clearly, "Sam, listen. I'm glad that you are okay, and I bet you're thinking that things will go back like they used to be. But… it can't.". Seeing the stunned look on her face, he continued onward. He stated that things had changed, for him and for her. And while he had forgiven her, he knew that things would still be awkward between them for some time. And also that he has grown, not just in body but in mind, heart and spirit. He had come to terms on what was expected of him since he had become a hero. And… had accepted the burden, and the challenges that came along with it._

_He finished, "I accepted the pressure, but I didn't let it break me thanks to Rick, Cindy and all of the other friends I made back in Texas. And now… I want to start fresh here in my own home. So… friends?". Samantha smiled weakly, but the emotions were strong in her voice as she accepted all of that._

_The Fentons, Tucker and Valerie were surprised but in a pleased way at the development that was shaping before their very eyes. Daniel Fenton had truly matured and grown, worried that he had changed too much but now they saw that the change was really for the better._

_~End flashback~_

* * *

And that is how it all started. Daniel had managed to reconnect with his family, forged better than before. That was the starting point where his life started to get better. Not easier, but better. He had managed to convince the school board to let him attend summer classes to make up for the days he missed. Some of the school board wanted to pass Danny early, just to give him his diploma due to him having an international status. But he would not have it, saying he wanted to earn his degree & also finish school. He was not going to allow his status to be used in such a manner, only to apply it when no other choice was left & that the situation was serious enough. Principal Ishiyama stated she was proud of her student to have such honor.

Of course, the chaos came back to Fenton, his family and his friends when the media bloodhounds searched him out. But instead of running away or going invisible to avoid them… he faced them, and surprisingly put the vultures in their places with some firm and stern words. He promised, not threatened, that he would send them to the Ghost Zone if they did not lay off of him & his loved ones. And considering how strong he was when he faced down Pariah Dark and Vlad Masters, not to mention his evil half Dan Phantom though only a select few knew of his existence, the media wisely backed off. They were still a nuisance, but not as bad as before.

The other problem that was taken care of was the fan base. Daniel had told them to stop with their erratic and foolish behavior, saying that it embarrassed not only him but themselves as well when they went to extreme acts just to get his attention. And also that he was SEVERELY displeased on how they treated Sam when they learned about the break-up. Surprising to all, especially Danny, it was Paulina and her blonde friend Star Supernova that apologized for their actions. The Latina beauty and her BFF were actually calm and mature about this, telling their hero that they had some time to think on their actions when he was away.

Despite what some automatically assumed of them, Miss Sanchez and Miss Supernova were not the airheads. After some deep thinking after a particular nasty prank on Samantha, their consciences came up full blast after they had been scolded by their parents for doing something really bad to her. Shortly after that, they had been punished and thus had time to reflect properly on their actions. Not just to Sam, but to others they had hurt all their lives. The two received some counseling, and the walls of bad pride and shallowness were being torn down brick by brick! Add in help from their parents, the duo started to repent their actions by apologizing to the victims they had belittled in high school.

Sam was first among their apologies, and they continued on for the rest of the time Danny was away until he arrived back.

Normally, young Fenton would be skeptical about all of this. But he looked into their eyes, and saw the sincerity within them, and also some of the fan base actually vouched for them as they had witnessed the duo apologizing to many people over the past month. So, he took the chance and accepted their apologies. Paulina and Star were very relieved and grateful for the acceptance, and promised to become more better people. Not just for Danny, but also for themselves too. And to this day, the duo had kept their word.

The years went by, and interesting things happened in the process.

Paulina had graduated from high school, soon marrying a young man by the name of Alejo Amido, who was a majoring to become a businessman but also a rare kind who did things with honor and dignity. And also that he loved Paulina very much, not just for her beauty but for her spirit and heart that had vastly improved with time, experience and age. The duo had met when Paulina was looking for a college to go to, getting to know one another for four years before he asked her to marry him after graduation. They now had three children, with another little one on the way. Paulina had taken up the career as a couch, assisting others who wanted to be in gymnastics. Alejo worked for a business that was a shipping company that supplied health products & goods to many countries all over the world.

Star also graduated, among the top five students with honors! The one in first was Jazz, followed by Valerie, than Samantha. She soon married one Guarin Raulf, an astronomer who loved to study the stars. He was a year younger than her, but he had a brilliant mind when it came to his field of study and passion. And in his view, the blonde beauty named after the celestial objects in the heaven was truly heavenly. Outside and in! Both had taken a shine to the heavens themselves; Star loving the bright lights in the sky in a romantic sense while Guarin was more practical. But the two opposite views actually complimented and completed one another, not bouncing off in a negative way.

The duo had met in college that was close to Amity Park, dating for four years before they got hitched just before graduation! Star was now a fashion designer that made clothing for almost every occasion, while her husband still studied the heavens. They had two children, with another blessing on the way.

* * *

Jazz had graduated from high school with high honors, and managed to get into the college of her choice. It was then that she met with a young man named Breunor Cawr, a year older than her and wanted to become a storywriter. He liked to daydream, but also managed to keep himself grounded. The two had gotten to know each other for three years, than he proposed to her a year before graduation! They got married a year after they received their college degrees, and now had a family. Jasmine brought forth into the world two children; a son named Orval who was now ten years old, and a daughter named Tamika who was now eight years old.

Tucker had graduated as well, going to a top college that specialized in technology. Amazingly, he kept in touch with Natsumi since she went off to another college. The two continued to date and became really close, both helping to balance the other out. After three years of dating, Tucker proposed to her! And she accepted! The duo were wed a year after they had graduated from their respective colleges, and soon had a family & a bright future! Mr. Foley was a very valued employee with _**Microsoft**_, using he tech-savvy skills to make the company more efficient in various place. Natsumi had become a conservation specialist, wanting to preserve nature more for future generations… especially her generation. She and Tucker had three kids! Twin girls named Zelda & Aiko, both nine years old, and a son named Masego who is seven years old.

Samantha had also graduated from high school, but had taken a world cruise with her parents as a sort of graduation present. When she hit Europe, she went to England where it was the birthplace of the gothic subculture. It was there she met a young man by the name of Hathus Theudis, who was a year older than her & also liked the subculture that had emerged in the 1980s. The two shared some common things, chief among them was the gothic scene. Of course, her parents did not approve but that did not deter them from seeing one another. He actually followed her on the cruise, even convincing his family to move to the United States to continue his relationship with her!

He was also a good man of character, which he proved to Danny and Tucker when Sam introduced him to them. The friendship soon blossomed into something more, and the two soon got married after four years of dating! Samantha and Hathus did not go to college, but they did make a living by doing various dark fashion designs that were needed for certain movies that specialized in drama, tragedy and dark comedy. Samantha had fraternal twins; a boy named Ricimar and a girl named Gelvira, both eight years of age.

The most interesting of turnaround were the spirits beings, specifically the females Desiree, Ember, Kitty and Dorathea!

Kitty and Ember were Desiree's girl friends, and thus they had been royally ticked off when they were told on what Johnny 13 did. Needless to say, the duo had found the biker at his hangout… and to this very day, everyone speaks of the one-sided beatdown that was so fierce that it actually rivaled the battle between Danny and Pariah Dark! The blonde fool had managed to stay in one piece, even though he was brutally bruised and battered all over. He was actually lucky to keep certain parts intact! He escaped by the skin of his teeth, literally, and so stayed away from certain spots in the Ghost Zone. And whenever Ember, Desiree or Kitty were around, he made sure to stay clear out of sight.

The biker girl and the diva of fire actually became more friendly to Danny, explaining to him that it was due to what Desiree told them on what he did for her. Needless to say, the spectral beauties were glad that the Phantom hero was more of a man than any of the boors they found, either in the mortal plain or Purgatory. It was the same with Dorathea, the princess very much approving of Daniel's choices and finding him to be an honorable, decent man like the knights of old. The young lad was now on friendly basis with the spirits, even all up to the present.

* * *

The biggest turnaround was Desiree herself!

She had wandered the Ghost Zone for some time after she had gained her freedom & peace. The female spirit was still coming to the fact that she had been freed by her enemy, no longer shackled by the curse that had put on her several centuries ago. Kitty and Ember had found her, lost in a daze for hours as she wandered through Purgatory. They managed to snap her from her trance, her companions asking on what happened. The duo had been surprised to see their friend having a new form, asking how she had a legs now instead of a tail. The beautiful former harem girl told them on what happened in Amity Park, and needless to say… they were stunned silly, on the fact that Phantom had returned & that he actually helped Desiree instead of battling her!

When she got to the part on how Johnny and his friends had severely mistreated her, Kitty and Ember looked like vengeful Amazons of ancient legend! When she completed her tale, the duo stated that they would look for Kitty's former beau… and make him wish he had ascended up to Judgement! Kitty inquired if she would like to join them, but Desiree declined. She was still getting used to the truth that she was free, and that her enemy had helped her. Ember said that they understood, and would avenge her. She also surprised Desiree more by stating that 'baby-pop' was a good man, and that to keep an eye on him in the future.

The second they flew away from her to wreck vengeance and justice upon the biker fool… Desiree took her friend's words to heart.

So for three years, Desiree had monitored Daniel for some time. She saw him grow, taking down various details that she believed to be critical to his growth. The genie spirit was surprised to learn that he had become a Christian, since back in her days in the living world, people like them were her people's sworn enemies. Also, he was a fan of Disney though it was a secret. She had seen him watch classic Disney cartoons and movies in his room, DVD's and videos that were hidden in his closet. The young man liked to watch the animated classics in private, and also had a bit of a crush on the Princess Jasmine from the movie _**Aladdin**_!

Desiree had taken note of another thing… the young lad had started to aid spirits rather than just battling them & sucking into his Thermos.

Indeed, Daniel had started to taking an alternative route in his style when dealing with spirits and specters. The Fenton/Phantom teenager had learned that most often than not, ghosts stayed in Purgatory or in the mortal realm because they had unfinished business or they were scared of ascending so they could be judged. When it came to ascension and being Judged, there was only two outcomes. Entering into the Kingdom… or being thrown in a lake of fire that led to a place that had nightmares that not even the specter Nocturne himself would dare to even enter.

The transformed halfa believed that if aided the spirits into settling their unfinished business, they would be calm and hopefully be ready to ascend upward where their final place would be laid to rest. He started out small at first, helping minor ghosts in achieving the peace they needed. He did make some moderate advances when helping certain spirits in reuniting with family or loved ones they believed to have already left the mortal coil. Sadly though, some deceased ones only sought revenge & that was something Danny was willing to go with. So those that sought unnecessary revenge or payback, he sucked them into the technological container. After some successful runs in with the spirits, he started to move upward towards the moderate hitters like Skulker, Sidney Pointdexter and so on.

He had had the path of a _Spirit Redeemer_, to help the souls instead of constantly fighting them.

It was a tough road when he reached that level, where he had to fight them when they refused to accept his aid. Combine that with keeping good grades in high school, Danny was once again under pressure. Unlike last time though, he was better now… he was rough, tough and hard to bluff! And also, he had family and friends to aid him in his studies & with his new mission!

Desiree also saw that many ladies still flocked to the young man, more than ever now! While the media and fan base had cooled down some, his popularity with the fair & beautiful opposite sex actually rising due to his actions & character. She soon felt an emotion that she had not felt for years… jealousy. Yes, Desiree was getting envious and angry that many women were vying for the heart of what she considered to be the most noble of men!

Amazingly, Danny patiently and gently let them down any admirers. He told them that he was flattered that they liked him like that, but he was still not ready for a serious relationship. However… he did let it slip that he was hoping to find a Miss Right, and that was all the encouragement & hope that Desiree needed!

The time came when Danny turned eighteen years of age, and he was on the verge of graduating from Casper High. The lad had studied hard, and while not graduating with top honors, he was in the higher-level tier than some of the students. He had also grown; physically, mentally, socially and spiritually. He also kept in touch with ENCF, and learned that it was building a new church that would be nestled in the countryside from their location. It was going to be called _Summit Christian Center at San Antonio_, and it was a huge project! It would take some time to complete, but it was official and that meant that ENCF's days were numbered. But it wasn't closing down… but rather evolving, just like Danny had done.

And there was an incident that occurred that also changed Desiree's life forever.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_He had come home to an empty house on a Friday after school. He saw a note from his parents, telling him that they were away on a business emergency. A couple of their products in Michigan had malfunctioned, so they were called in to see what was the problem & to make sure the other Fenton tools were in good shape. Jazz was not at home since she graduated, and had moved into a dorm that was on campus at the college she chose to go to. Tucker was on a date with his lady love Natsumi, and Samantha was chilling out with some new goth friends at a rally that was on the outskirts of the city. So for now, he had the whole house to himself for the night._

_The lad went upstairs, putting his school belongings in his room and going to the bathroom to freshen up. He planned to play some of his video games, maybe watch a movie downstairs later on while eating dinner. He took a shower which lasted for several minutes, emerging with a towel around his waist and going to his room to change into some fresh clothing. When he got to his room, he changed into his clothes and was about to turn on his X-Box 360 to play… when his ghost senses kicked in! He turned around quick… and his whole body turned atomic red in zero-point five seconds flat from the sight on his bed!_

_Desiree had appeared, but dressed in one of her harem outfits that she had often worn when she was alive. Nearly transparent silk veils that gave her a mysterious allure, her outfit a size or two small that really showed off her ample assets and blessed curves! She was showing why she had become the top harem girl in her Sultan's collection. She gave a coy smile to the young halfa, giggling when she saw the shocked look on his face and also seeing his whole body turn red like a pepper. She said, "Hello there, Daniel. It has been awhile, hasn't it?"._

_The young man just gulped, sweat forming on his brow as his body temperature was rising due to seeing a goddess on his bed. While he had seen many beauties before, some going the extra mile to showcase their physical bodies to him… this was different. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out why he felt different around Desiree. While he was cool and collected around most females, Desiree was… unique. She had a pull on him that he still could not figure out. Even after his transformation, he still had a few things left from his old self. And that was he still a bit dense, and it would take a sledgehammer to get a clue or something through his head & heart._

_He simply nodded his head, haven't seen the spirit genie for at least two weeks. During the three years that Desiree observed him, she did interact with him on a friendly basis. Just appearing and making small talk before going back to Purgatory, Danny liking that he had helped her out and that she was enjoying her newfound freedom of choice._

_Desiree gracefully got off his bed, though the female spirit had secretly enjoyed the scent that was on his pillows and covers. She stood tall before the young man, subtly putting on display her body to show why women were indeed God's gift to men. Her smile increased slightly at seeing how flustered he was, saying that she still got it. Desiree asked, "Is there anyone else here?"._

_Danny mentally slapped himself… well, more like punched his brain to get it to reboot back to reality. He shook his head to clear it and answered in a shaky voice, "Umm… n-no. Everyone is… well… gone. My f-folks are out of town and the others are doing their own thing…". He had a strong will, that much was clear. But when facing Desiree, it was being very much tested._

_The alluring and seductive spirit smile actually turned into a smirk, one that made Danny gulp a little and stiffen a bit more. She walked to him, like a big cat would stalk its prey before pouncing. She put in, "So… that means we are… alone, right?"._

_Danny saw Desiree circling him, feeling like prey would when a predator would find them. He simply nodded, not trusting his voice now. She got into a position where his back was to his bed, and her eyes took on a seductive quality that made his heart race… and also a certain part of his body react with all the blood starting to rush down to it. She spoke softly and sweetly as she edged subtly closer to him, "Daniel… I never really have thanked you properly for what you have done for me. You… You have given me freedom, helped me to bring that scum Johnny down hard… while you may think your actions were simply and good… they mean more to me than anything."._

_Desiree was serious on that part. While Danny often humbled himself when he did good deeds, in her view it just showed the kind of quality that many males lacked nowadays. She was going for the gusto here! She wanted to express her gratitude to him in a way that would be pleasing to the both of them, but she waited for a special occasion. And also for the day that the teen became of age, going from teenager to young man age-wise._

_The young man took a step back, causing Desiree to edge closer to him and he continued to back away until he hit the edge of his bed and fell down on it. The female spirit quickly leapt on his frame, making sure he could not escape. He was pinned down, Danny feeling the immense softness of her breasts on his chest and the warmth that her ghost body seemed to be emitting. He could have phased through the bed… if he had the right use of his mental facilities. However, at the moment his mind and heart were racing like crazy, making any kind of coherent thought or action impossible. Desiree slowly felt his chest with her hands, cooing at feeling the warmth coming from his toned body. Danny had trained hard on all levels, not wanting any part of his being to be lax. He had a build indeed, but extremely buff like muscled guys but one that was like a professional swimmer or gymnast._

_Like Danny, her being was vibrating but it was from excitement as she was finally going to show her true gratitude to the young halfa that had given her afterlife more substance… more of a different purpose now._

_She soon hovered above him, her face inches from his own. Danny stared into the crimson eyes of Desiree, seeing the desire burning strongly in her eyes. She whispered to him softly, "Daniel… let me show you all of my gratitude in helping me. Let me help you… into becoming a man.". She started to caress his chest, and moved in to kiss his lips._

_Danny was about to say something when he felt her lips on his, and he felt almost all resistance melt away from the kiss! He felt her soft lips, so moist with a taste that was indescribable. Sweet and intoxicating, a flavor that would remain a mystery for all time… yet wanting to taste it all the more. It was gentle, but full of passion that showed how much Desiree really wanted this. He wanted this as well… but when he felt her hands roaming up his shirt, he felt something snap inside! With immense mental strength, he gently grabbed her wrists, stopping her and also breaking away from the kiss._

_He panted out, "H-Hold on Desiree… pant… pant… hold one, please…". He was gulping in lots of air to calm himself, but it was hard due to the circumstances._

_Desiree was quite puzzled and asked, "Daniel? What is wrong?"._

_The young man managed to get up in a sitting position, but it was a bit of a struggle due to two things. One of them was Desiree's body, as it was still on him. And also that his whole being was weak from the very good energy that had flooded his whole being. He managed to center himself and said, "Nothing's wrong, Desiree. Believe me, I want to continue on but… I… well… I would like to save the adult stuff for later."._

_This surprised the former harem girl, as this declaration was something that she did not anticipate at all! She was more than willing to turn Danny into a man by giving herself to him, but this bit of info blew her away!_

_He sighed, gathering his thoughts and continuing, "This is… well… it's all incredible for me Desiree. I mean, I often dream of getting together with a beautiful woman. To feel her… to touch her… to kiss her… and also to take that extra mile with her! But… when that time comes, I want her to be my wife.". He explained that he was not opposed to some petting and kissing with a beautiful woman, but for the serious adult stuff… he wanted to save it for the wedding night. He wanted to give himself completely to the woman who would be more than willing to be his wife, his soulmate… his life partner for the long-run. Not a fling, not on a spur of the moment, and not for the short run._

_But for the long run, the life run. And in addition, he wanted to get to know one of God's blessings on all levels. He wanted to know her intimately physically, socially, mentally, emotionally and spiritually. He wanted to form a bond with her, and with herself willing… both make the sacred promise to one another to be there for one another, no matter what._

_This caught her off-guard completely, and who could blame her? It was extremely rare in the current day and age for someone to wait like that! She asked, "Oh… well… do you… that is… who do you want this special lady to be?"._

_Danny actually smiled shyly and a bit sheepishly as he answered, "Well… even though a lot of girls have offered themselves to me, there… there is one girl I have had my eye… and heart on. She was the first one I helped when I got back from Texas.". Desiree processed those words… and soon hit her like one of Pariah Dark's punches!_

_The halfa hero continued onwards, "She's good inside, even though she won't admit or show it openly. She has been hurt before, but is quite strong inside. And along with her physical beauty… I believe it matches her heart, if she is willing to change for the better."._

_Daniel reached out and gently lifted her chin up, allowing both to see in one another's eyes. The young man saw confusion, wonder, awe… and also hope that shined forth from the tears that were forming in her crimson orbs. Desiree in turn saw the sincerity and strength in his blue eyes since he was in human form, and this in turn made her being vibrate like nothing else! He smiled at her and asked, "So… Desiree… would you… I mean… that is… you want to give a try? Would you… Would you like to be my girlfriend?"._

_His answer was a resounding YES, with the addition of latching onto him once more… followed by a searing kiss that was more hotter than Ember's flame after she was powered up by thousands of people saying her name! And for the record, that is hot!_

_~End flashback~_

* * *

And that is how Danny and Desiree became an official couple, which sent shockwaves through both the mortal and spiritual realms when the media found out about it. Many girls and women were sad that the most eligible bachelor on Earth was now taken, but many wished the best of luck to the newly formed couple. When the Fenton's and the others found out about this, they were actually proud of Danny and congratulated him on finally getting back on the dating scene.

The duo had dated for three years, taking their time with their relationship. Danny once explained to her the reason why he wanted to take it slow was not just for his sake, but for hers as well. He told her that she had been in servitude for a good deal of her life, and also when she passed on. So he wanted her to grow and experience things now that she couldn't before, and he would do his best to aid her. After all… one doesn't just completely get over being stuck in a bad situation for several hundred years overnight. For that alone, Desiree was grateful to her beau once more for being sweet and considerate for her.

For two years, the duo went out on dates & learned more about one another. Desiree also told her new beau on how she found about his little Disney collection, which made him blush but she laughed and said that it was alright. She got into the Disney scene with him as well, liking the classic and the modern Disney movies. He was glad to have someone in on his secret, as even Tucker and Samantha didn't even know it! He felt that if he proclaimed that he was a Disney fan, he would be ridiculed and made fun of by others.

They had complications, disagreements and the occasional fighting as all normal couples in love experienced. However, they talked it out and worked through whatever obstacle it was. Demolished together, and in the end became more forged together. Desiree and Danny loved the heavy petting and the make-out sessions they had on their dates, especially the make-up sessions after a fight. But they did not do the serious stuff until they felt they were ready. In addition, Desiree helped her boyfriend tell the others on his secret Disney collection & how he really liked them. The result was the family just laughing loudly, but in a good-natured way as they told him that there were millions, if not billions of fans that were male that also loved Disney.

At the age of 20, Danny asked Desiree if she desired to be human once more. This caught the spirit off-guard from such a question, but she answered in a positive that she sometimes she did desire to be a mortal once more. However, no matter how strong her magical powers were, she could never revive the dead even if it was herself. Fenton than prayed to the Lord, right in front of her as he kneeled on both knees. Shortly after praying, a deep male voice that was more powerful than a tsunami wave spoke for just the two of them to hear, "**GO AND BE BAPTIZED.**". Danny realized that it was not meant for him, but for Desiree, who looked stunned to hear the voice of something so… powerful, authorative. Not even Pariah Dark or Clockwork can even come close to matching such a tone!

Fenton had asked if she was ready to make the change like he did… if she was willing to become a Christian like him. He was giving her a choice; to stick with her current self, or be transformed like he did in San Antonio. This caused the genie spirit to pause, considering her beau's words and wondering if she should take this leap of faith. This would really mean putting her past behind her for good, and start anew. The thought did terrify her… but something within her cut through the uncertainty. She looked at her boyfriend, who gave her a gentle smile as he would support her no matter what decision she made.

In a few minutes, she made her answer… which was a resounding yes! She would shed her old lifestyle behind completely, and take this leap of faith into some really new territory.

* * *

The duo left for San Antonio, Texas. They left in the morning, and arrived at the place at about mid-afternoon. Danny took her to ENCF, where they were finishing the second service, and everyone looked up to see the couple coming down in spectacular style! Rick and Cindy welcomed them back, along with everyone else that knew them. Danny told the Godwins the situation, on what happened earlier, and that is why they were there. The surprise was evident on their faces, and Cindy said that she would perform the baptism herself. The people that heard this decided to stay a little bit longer, and also those that were about to leave heard the news, deciding to park their vehicles once more to see the event.

Danny led his lady love through the church, Desiree amazed at the structure and also how many various people attended the institution. Once they were in a room behind the Main Hall on the second floor, the couple and the guests who followed them came to a moderate-sized room that acted as a place where special events of any kind took place. Near the end was a long hot-tub that acted as the place where men, women and children were baptized. Cindy gently took and guided Desiree to the backstage of the place where she could get changed into some other clothes. The clothes were meant to symbolize the transition from the old life to the next one, and also to make sure the person could leave with their dry clothes on after the baptism.

Desiree soon emerged wearing a white outfit and jean shorts, which in Danny's view made her look brilliant. Cindy than guided her up a couple of steps to the tub, where she got in first than led the spirit down into the warm water. The wife of Rick spoke to all on the importance of making the choice of choosing to be a willing servant of God, and how it would forever be written in the Book of Life on how the person acknowledged the Lord as their Savior. She looked to Desiree, asking her to repeat the words that she would pray over her. The spirit closed her eyes, repeating and taking the words to heart on how she was willing to do this for Jesus. Danny could not be any more proud and glad for her upon hearing this.

Cindy than declared by the authority vested in her by Jesus, that Desiree was baptized… and she dunked her entire body in the water! She was kept under there for some moments, than rose back up… and they saw the most miraculous of things!

Desire… was no longer a ghost! She was human once more!

Cindy was awestruck by this, as was the rest of the group who saw the female spirit go in… then emerged from the water as flesh and blood once more! Desiree felt the differences almost immediately, looking at her reflection in the water and at her hands. She was panting rapidly, in a state of shock that she was mortal once more! Not only that, she looked to be around Danny's age now!

One of the onlookers proclaimed, "WOW! A miracle! But… there was no flash of light or anything spectacular stuff like that! How…!?".

Rick looked at the man, chuckled and shook his head. He remarked, "Boy, you got to learn that the Lord doesn't always do flashy stuff like you see in the movies. When he works a miracle, it gets done without the smoke and mirrors. Nothing flashy, just there.".

Danny rushed up to Desiree, helping her out from the tub and looking at her. She had rich brown skin now which was shiny with water, her hair silky and smooth & black like the darkness of night. Her eyes were no longer crimson, but the most brilliant of light aquamarine eyes that shone with tears on what just occurred. And her body looked a bit more fit and full now that she was mortal once more!

Desiree trembled a little, looking to Danny and whispering, "Is… Am I… Is this real?". Danny smiled warmly at her, taking her right hand in his own, and putting both on the area where her heart was at. The former genie spirit gasped at the feeling now of sensations of having skin and flesh… and her eyes widened at hearing & feeling her own heartbeat! She than cried loudly, in relief and happiness that she was now mortal once again! Resurrected from the dead! And also… that she now truly had a chance to be with Danny in the future! The whole crowd that witnessed such an event cheered loudly!

Cindy put in, "It was your faith in God that made this possible. You truly believed, and He did the rest.". Danny and Desiree agreed very much on that statement.

The halfa than looked into the eyes of his beloved, and stated, "Desiree, there was a reason I actually asked my question before. If you wanted to be human again. And now that you are… well…". He got down to one knee, making the crowd gasp in 'oohs' and 'aahs' while Desiree just covered her mouth with her left hand as her eyes widened in shock and surprise.

He turned back to his human form, taking out something from his pocket which was a ring that he had bought at Amity Park's _**Keara's Jewelry Emporium**_. Said trinket was exquisite yet simple, a beautiful diamond ring that shone with unrivaled brilliance! He looked to her and asked, "Desiree, will you marry me?". He slipped the ring on her ring finger, rose up to meet her face… and he was rewarded with a lip lock make-out session that took him by surprise, and also was so deep that he felt her tongue just going crazy in his mouth! The men whistled and cheered loudly for their friend, while the women cheered and hollered for Desiree!

* * *

Needless to say was this; Desiree almost made Danny go full ghost with how deep she kept him in that kiss!

The duo thanked the Godwins profusely in doing this for Desiree, which Rick and Cindy replied that it was no problem at all. However, the pastors informed the young adults that ENCF would be closing down officially in just a little over a year. Which meant that in 2013, the church would close than be reopened as _Summit_. Desiree looked at Danny and asked, "Oh please, do you think we can have our wedding here? If anything, I'd like for my new life as Mrs. Daniel Fenton to start at the place where I was reborn back as a mortal!". Cindy looked to Rick, and the elderly man spoke that he didn't see why not. So it was settled!

The two would be married at _Eagle's Nest Christian Fellowship_, one last hurrah for the church that had helped Danny and Desiree out immensely!

Desiree found that her ghost clothing had changed back into mortal ones, so she changed back into them before Danny took her into his arms and flew back to Amity Park. By the time they got back, it was now early evening. Upon landing at the Fenton abode, they were greeted by the family and friends as they were going to ask on where they had been. However, any and all kinds of words left them upon seeing Desiree in her human form. And upon asking on what happened, with Daniel and former spirit informing them on what transpired… well, the whole place was rocked by a resounding WHAT that made the apartment complex jump a little.

Maddie and Jack could not comprehend or come to terms on what had just occurred to Desiree, as this went against every basic law of science they believed in. But Jazz, Tucker, Samantha, Star, Paulina and Dani were congratulating the alluring woman in becoming human once more! At this particular moment Kitty, Ember and Dorathea entered the scene as they were looking for their friend. They wanted to invite Desiree to a mall crawl in the Ghost Zone, but were stunned silly at seeing her as a mortal! Their jaws dropped at seeing their friend not possessing anyone… but now a real flesh and blood woman! Desiree had to explain to them on what happened, and the trio were again stunned that this had happened.

Their friend was a Christian now, and also that she was no longer a full spirit like them.

And when Danny told them on how he proposed to her… well, again the reaction caused the apartment to shake from the noise the company made. Jack and Tucker congratulated Danny with heart slaps on the back and proclamations on how he chose well! Desiree was almost covered by the ladies on how they were just so excited and happy for her. Of course, this was nothing compared to the happiness that was buzzing within the former genie spirit.

Plans and announcements were made, the media again somehow got the news on what happened… and the couple of the century were once again in the spotlight! The mortal and spirit world were abuzz with news on what occurred to Desiree, and also that Danny was now going to get married to said former ghost! They were talked about for some time, and also hounded by the media bloodhounds.

Desiree was also adjusting to life as a mortal now. It took her some weeks to get used to being bound by mortal laws and ways again, such as eating, drinking and so on. Little things that many took for granted. However, this was all a mere stepping stone for her. The benefits of being mortal once more, and in Daniel's arms, far outweighed the negatives on not being able to utilize magic, be intangible/invisible, or fly again. She had a second chance, and was not going to waste it!

Also, Clockwork came on Daniel's 21st birthday to remind the halfa that he was now officially King of the Ghost Zone & that Pariah's entire treasures and land belonged to him now. When Tucker asked on how much wealth that his friend now had, the semi-immortal simply stated that he had more monetary wealth than all the top businessmen and women had combined. It was justifiable to say that all, including Desiree, had fainted upon hearing that. It was on the advice of Tucker and Natsumi to search for business advisors, ones that were trustworthy, to handle that staggering amount of money. And also to invest it in companies that Danny felt would be sound ones, both for the short and long run.

* * *

The day soon arrived, on March 24h 2013… the day of the wedding of Danny & Desiree!

The Fentons, their family and friends flew over by plane to go to Texas, while many media people flocked over to the church in San Antonio to see the union of the half hero and the former genie spirit! Specters, spirits and spooks from Purgatory also attended the wedding as hundreds came through a portal in the Alamo before flying over to ENCF! In fact, traffic was almost at a standstill as many people wanted to view with their own eyes the wedding of the century!

Danny and Desiree were very nervous, both of them realizing that they were taking another step upwards in their lives. A life of dedication, sacrifice, investment, living and loving each other for all the rest of their days. However, something overcame them as they prepared in their respective places in the church. A sense of calm, strength and courage that blew through the fears, doubts and second-guessing that tried to trickle through into their minds. It was the Holy Spirit, and it was telling them to have faith & trust in the Lord for this great leap of faith they were about to take! Now their perspective had changed; no longer did they fear a life of craziness and chaos, but they felt this was the next step in an adventure! One that they would see through together on a positive note!

When the wedding officially started, the groomsmen came with the bridesmaids in tow, the couples walking and stopping at the bottom of steps that led to the elevated platform where stood Rick Godwin as he was going to perform the ceremony. Next up was Daniel, cameras and such flashing all around him as video cameras also filmed the scene. He sighed at such annoyances, but he was not going to let them get to him. He walked up the steps to be on the right side of Rick… and when the music for the bride came on, everyone rose up as she came forth. Daniel saw his bride… and his breath was taken away completely!

Desiree was dressed in a simple but exquisite wedding dress that showed off her body but in a modest way. She carried a bouquet of flowers that were a mixture of bluebonnets and pink prairie roses, which were the state flowers of Texas & North Dakota respectively. Danny saw the unconditional love shining in her eyes at him, and he any remnants of doubt or fear were shattered like fragile glass. This was indeed the woman he had been waiting for… this was something he had dreamed about for some time, and now it was coming true.

When she ascended and rose up the steps to be with him, Desiree saw the sheer amount of love and faithfulness that was reserved only for her. A special, sweet kind of love that made life worth living again!

Rick Godwin delivered his speech on the importance of marriage, the love and promise between man and wife, and also that it was something to take seriously but not too much. To enjoy life with one another, but also not to take each other lightly. To put God as their Chief Cornerstone in all that they do, and to look to Him when things get rough. He asked for the rings, which were presented to the couple. Danny did his vow first to Desiree, and Desiree to her love as they slipped their respective rings on one another. When Rick announced that they were husband and wife, he was going to say for the groom to kiss the bride…

But Desiree did that, grabbing Danny and laying a passionate one on him that took his breath away! The crowd cheered as this happened, with Rick presenting Mr. & Mrs. Daniel Fenton to the world! And when it was time for the bouquet to be thrown… well, it was a mad scramble by many single ladies to get it! And it was caught by Miss Rose Spooks, a young woman that was very much thrilled to catch it as she believed that her time had finally come to get herself a good man.

The wedding party that occurred after the ceremony was indeed one for the ages, as the whole party went over to a park where they had rented a spot out exclusively for the newlyweds! The place was soon jammed pack, and the night was soon rocking with the sounds of music coming from Ember's rock group as they performed the songs! Jack danced with Desiree, just like Danny danced with his mother as all celebrated the happy couple! It lasted well close to midnight, which meant that the party lasted for about four to five hours tops!

The time came for Danny to take his lady love on their honeymoon, which was a world cruise! A boat called the _Ocean Princess_, and it was going to take off soon from Galveston Bay. Fortunately for the couple, Danny had a new technique that was taught to him by Ember. It was _Teleportation_, which allowed him to teleport to any destination so long as he knew the location in his mind. The Phantom lad had been to Galveston earlier, memorizing the port and the location of where the ship would be at. So he held his newly-minted wife close, luggage in hand as well… and teleported to the docks!

When they arrived, their luggage was taken up to their room… which was a VIP Honeymoon Suite! The very top of the top! Danny spared no expense for him and his wife to have the best the ship had to offer! And when the duo settled into their rooms… Desiree and Danny immediately started to complete their bond of love! It was fortunate that Mr. Fenton had foresight to have the crew put up soundproof barriers all over the room, for the cries & yells of passion and love would have kept a lot of people up. And they made love all during the night, the next morning and into the next night after that!

In fact, they made love to one another almost every night during their entire cruise! There was some role-playing and such between the duo they tried, but nothing WAY out there.

* * *

After the honeymoon, life started to get more settled now. Danny had moved from his parents' home, settling down on the outskirts of Amity Park where he had purchased a moderate chunk of land. On said property was their new home, larger than the Fenton apartment but also not extravagant like Vlad's manor. It was a good home that could house up to ten people comfortably… and this was because Danny and Desiree were planning for the future. Daniel had managed to acquire a job that dealt with NASA, which was monitoring the stars and space with some incredible viewing equipment that was sent to him. Ever since of learning that ecto essence also came from space, they wanted to make sure that anything spiritual related was spotted quickly and dealt with accordingly. In fact, the halfa hero was given his own rocket-pack that would let him soar high at impressive speeds, letting him go to Earth's atmosphere! It was an experimental proto-type, but it performed well!

Desiree had managed to get a job as a dance instructor, teaching girls the fine arts of various dances. When she was a spirit, she had roamed around the mortal and spiritual plains, and had picked up many forms of dancing… some that had been lost for centuries! So now, she trained the newest generation of female dancers all kinds of various arts that involved the body and soul.

And the time came when the beautiful Mrs. Desiree Fenton had been told positive some weeks later that a little one was on the way! The joy that came from the family and Danny was palpable, and there was celebrating like nothing else!

Nine months had quickly passed, Desiree growing into motherhood as their little daughter was growing up inside of her. They had named her Sadira, one of the characters from the Disney's 1994 animated series _Aladdin_. Desiree had experienced the full ups and downs of an expected mother, but fortunately for her she had family and friends to help her & Danny. It was a trying road for the couple, but they managed to get through… and come more together. And on January 8th 2014… the extra addition to the family was brought into the world! Sadira had dark skin like her mother, eyes like her father & black hair like the both of them.

Danny had cried when he held his little blessing in his arms, tears of joy and happiness at seeing the new life he & his wife created. That their love made life.

Parenthood was a trying one for the Fenton's, and combine that with marriage & relationship problems that often cropped up, Danny and Desiree were pushed to their limits even with help! But… they always took the time to pray, look to the Lord for help & strength, and turn to the Word that was in the Bible. Each challenge, obstacle and problem was met… and taken down! It required sacrifice, investment, and tough grit to get through them… but also love, faithfulness, trust, cooperation, courage and wisdom to bolster their bond with each other!

Daniel and Desiree raised their child well. They taught her Christian values through stories and special cartoon shows that Mr. Fenton purchased, the series called _Hannah-Barbara's- The Greatest Adventures: Stories from the Bible_ and also a 1981 series called _Superbook_. They also showed her Disney cartoons and movies, which she loved with a passion… just like her father! But the real kicker was the day she actually saw Disney-Toho's 2015 animated film _**Monsters and Magic**_, and had an attachment to the giant monsters that came from the Toho company! Tucker and Danny had bought some DVD's that featured Showa and Heisei-era Toho movies, and little Sadira loved them!

The surprises came in when in North Dakota, a church was established that was called _Summit Extension_! It was a branch establishment that extended from the Summit church in San Antonio! And from said place, they made new friends and neighbors! Among them was couple Damien & Maria Destryuk, a couple who had lived for many years & had three children that had grown and left the nest on their own. Maria and Damien were kind souls that worked at the church, and also took good care of Maria when she was sent there to the place little ones were taken to while the main service started. In fact… Desiree and Danny asked them if they could be godparents to their child! The husband and wife were so overjoyed, that they accepted without hesitation!

The two had joined the Fenton clan in a way, where grandparents and godparents looked over the children while the grown-ups were away. And it was proven that the Destryuk couple were a force to be reckoned with when something threatened the children! On one particular night near Halloween, the Fright Knight and Skulker had managed to by-pass the security system set up by the Fenton's at Danny's house! They managed to swoop in, trap Maddie and Jack in the basement, and stalked the children thinking they were easy prey… how wrong they were!

* * *

Damien came in wielding a spectral sword that once belonged in Pariah's collection, now part of the Fenton security system should the automatic weapons ones were shut down. He took on the Fright Knight, showing the specter from Purgatory that even though he was a bit old… he still had the skills and strength to hold his own! He battled the knight on equal ground, the spectral sword enhancing his strength to be on even with the legendary spirit!

Maria had chosen to utilize the Fenton _Ghost Gloves_, these particular gloves made slimmer like a regular glove with added punch to it. Skulker laughed, stating that a woman would not be able to stop the 'deadliest hunter in the Ghost Zone'. However… the hunter because the hunted when Maria heard Sadira whimper in fear from the robot-suited ghost. She roared into battle, surprising Skulker and showing that when one messes with a godchild… they get a protective godmother whose fierceness would equal to the Toho monster Anguirus himself! Skulker was given such a pounding, and his whole ecto exo-skeleton suit was reduced to scrap in little time! The small, real Skulker spirit was ejected out from it… and looked up to see what was akin to a fierce archangel of legend!

The Fright Knight and Skulker were kicked out of the small manor home, and the duo actually rushed back into the Fenton portal and back into the Ghost Zone! They did NOT want to tangle with those godparents again. Maria and Damien managed to free Jack and Maddie, who were greeted by frightened children as they clung to them. Maddie had asked on what they missed, Mr. and Mrs. Destryuk grinning and said that they had simply ejected some pests from the premises.

So life so far for the Fentons had been a roller coaster ride that was not over yet! They had their ups and downs, twists and turns, sudden stops and drops… but they still had each other, all forged and strengthened together & with Jesus Christ! In addition, Danny still kept his duty as a _Spirit Resolver_ and also as King of Purgatory. It was a balancing work for him, but in his view it was rewarding as he aided many spirits in choosing to ascend. And also prevented certain specters from going to the mortal realm to cause too much trouble.

Now back to the present, Danny continued to look down at his beloved better half until she stirred. Desiree opened her eyes slowly, and was greeted with a sight she would never get tired in seeing. She smiling lovingly and spoke, "Mmmm… good morning husband of mine.". Danny smiled before kissing his beloved tenderly on the lips, the couple looking as much as in love as they day they got married. Sadira soon made her presence known, out from her little bed and dressed in her Disney-Toho _Monsters and Magic_ pajamas. Said article of clothing had the Disney Princesses; Snow White, Ariel, Belle and Aurora with their bonded monsters Godzilla, Mothra, Anguirus and Rodan.

The little blessing walked sleepily to her father, rubbing the dust from her eyes as he picked her up and set her on the bed. Desiree rose into a sitting position, both parents looking at their child with love & pride. She yawned and said cutely, "Hmmm… Good morning Mommy, Daddy.". The duo chuckled, replying good morning in kind with Danny planting a kiss on her cheek and Desiree one on her forehead.

Daniel spoke, "Okay everyone, today our week-long stay in Disney officially starts! So how about we get dressed and go downstairs for breakfast. If we're lucky, maybe we can see one of the Princesses there.". This got Sadira's attention, the little girl becoming wide awake as she leapt from the bed and went to the bathroom to get freshened up first.

Desiree chuckled, looking to her husband as the black-haired halfa hero said that at least his plan to get her moving worked. She said, "You are such a clever man. Come, we need to get freshened up for the day as well. I heard that at EPCOT, they are going to play the movie _**Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale**_ for the night show. I would like for us to get prime seats at the World Showcase when that happens.".

Mr. Fenton mock-bowed and said that so she wished it, so it shall be. She laughed and threw a pillow at his face, the young lady saying that it was her line even though she was no longer a genie.

* * *

~Later on~

It was now 8:00 a.m. when the Fentons arrived at the _1900 Park Fare_, a place at the resort that served breakfast & dinner family-style buffets along with having Disney Characters appearing at certain times! For breakfast, the customers saw coming in Alice from the animated movie _**Alice in Wonderland**_, the original Mary Poppins, the Mad Hatter also from the animated movie along with Alice, Tigger & Winnie the Pooh from the animated series! Sadira squealed in delight at seeing such a fancy place, and also seeing the characters she had seen only on the TV screen. Desiree and Danny were smiling as they led her to a table, the little lady's eyes alit with awe and wonder. Truth be told, the parents were also excited a little like their daughter at being in such a fancy place & seeing legendary Disney characters. Once they found a table, they went over to the buffet line to get their choice of pancakes, waffles, fruit, and so on.

Once they had what each wanted, they went to their table to enjoy some quality family time and their meal. Sadira asked excitedly, "So Daddy, where are we going to go first?! I hope it's the Magic Kingdom!".

The young father chuckled and answered, "Indeed we are, my princess. After we eat and relax a little here, we'll get ready to take the monorail to the Magic Kingdom. So be prepared to go see everything!". Sadira laughed in delight, just imagining going inside the park making her whole body vibrate with joy and happiness.

Desiree and Danny finished their meal, patiently waiting for their little one to finish. The two were soon greeted by Alice, the young blonde English girl welcoming the family with their little one yelling delight at seeing the character she often saw on her TV screen. She leapt from her chair and hugged the girl, who returned the hug and stated that it was good to see her. Alice looked to Danny and Desiree and asked, "Say, are you two Mr. and Mrs. Danny Fenton?". Whenever someone stated that, Desiree preened a little in a good kind of pride since she considered it an honor to be Danny's wife and better half.

Danny smirked and answered, "We are, and I believe that I made a request last night when we arrived here. Is it all ready?". This had Sadira and Desiree confused. What kind of request did Daniel make? Alice smiled and rose up from hugging the daughter, raising her voice and declaring that Phantom was in! Mr. Fenton smiled as he stood up, offering his hand to a perplexed Mrs. Fenton. She took it, and Danny led her to the floor where some tables had been cleared.

Alice was given a microphone by an employee and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please! It is my honor to announce that Danny Fenton and his wife Desiree Fenton are here, and also that Mr. Fenton wanted to do something special for his lady love! So get ready for a show that showcases the love that each of them has for one another! And according to Daniel here… a song that represents what the two had been through together, before and after they got married!". Desiree looked to her husband in surprise, who merely smiled as he got ready to take the lead. A song came over the loudspeaker…

And it was the song sung by legendary singer Michael Bolton… _Time, Love and Tenderness_!

* * *

_**Time, love and tenderness!**_

As the music played, Danny led Desiree into dancing with him, the two following the music with Mrs. Fenton very much surprised that her husband managed to pull this little clever request off like this! The music filled the area, and many people and the remaining Disney characters came to see the couple dancing. Alice stood by Sadira, keeping the child company and safe while she watched her parents dance.

_So you say that you can't go on, love left you cryin'!_

_And you say all your hope is gone, and what's the use in tryin'?_

_What you need is to have some faith!_

_Shake off those sad blues! Get yourself a new view!_

As this song continued, both adults let the lyrics take them on a flashback to the past. Where both Danny and Desiree had been in love with others, but sadly said love was demolished and almost broken them. They had wandered the land, wondering on if they would ever love again. But in time, they found newfound faith and strength! They not only shook off the sad chains that wanted to bind them, they learned from it and grew stronger & better from it when they found each other!

_Oh, nothing is as sad as it seems, you know…_

'_Cause someday you'll laugh at the heartache!_

_Someday you'll laugh at the pain!_

_Somehow you'll get through the heartache!_

_Somehow you can get through the rain!_

As the couple continued to dance, letting the combination of music and lyrics move their bodies, they did indeed remembered that it was not bad as their situation was made to look like… especially when friends and family came into play. They had managed to conquer the obstacles that got in their way, sorted out any confusion or misgivings with one another… and most importantly, put Jesus as their Savior/King/Mentor in their lives. And when the sad memories tried to come up whenever they were down, they did not dwell on them for too long. They remembered what they had, what they were truly grateful to the Lord for giving them… and that in turn helped them to laugh at the memories and escape from them.

_**{When love puts you through the fire,**_

_**When love puts you to the test!**_

_**Nothing cures a broken heart like…**_

_**Time, love and tenderness!**_

_**When you think your world is over…**_

_**Baby, just remember this!**_

_**Nothing heals a broken heart like…**_

_**Time, love and tenderness!**_

_**Time, love and tenderness!}**_

Desiree got dipped by her husband, looking into his eyes to see the special kind of love shining in them. One that was reserved only for her. Indeed, their love had been put to the test very much. Stubborn fangirls that tried to separate them before they got married, and foolish men who tried to woo her away from Danny. Also after becoming united as on, they often got pushed to the limit by various things that cropped up in their lives. But instead of retreating and falling apart, leaving things to chance and luck… they worked together! They got forged in the fire, forged in working together & with others to settle their problems! And also with a touch of tenderness that was needed, along with patience and understanding that helped to heal their hearts & minds.

_I understand how you're feeling now,_

_And what you've been through._

_But your world's gonna turn around!_

_So, baby, don't you be blue!_

_All it takes is a little time to make it better…_

_The hurt won't last forever!_

Danny and his better half continued to dance, the audience cheering them on but for now… the only thing mattered was each other. Nothing existed except them and the song that was playing. Each had taken an understanding on what they had gone through when they were left heartbroken, and it did take some time for things to go their way. But if you asked them now, they would always say that it was worth the wait! And indeed, the hurt had faded away with time. With dates, talks, discussions, time alone and so forth. It was a long road, but one that they enjoyed traveling together!

_Oh, all the tears are gonna dry, you know…_

'_Cause someday you'll laugh at the heartache!_

_Someday you'll laugh at the pain!_

_You may be down on your luck…_

_But baby, that old luck's gonna change!_

The audience who were witnessing the couple dancing took pictures & video pictures with cameras, some bringing out some old-school video players to capture the moment! Sadira smiled as she watched her mother and father dance like this, for she had seen them dance before back home. And when they did dance… they left everything behind, and focused just on one another in a way that was touching and incredible!

_**{When love puts your through the fire,**_

_**When love puts you through to the test!**_

_**Nothing cures a broken heat like…**_

_**Time, love and tenderness!**_

_**You think your world is over?**_

_**Baby, just remember this!**_

_**Nothing heals a broken heart like…**_

_**Time, love and tenderness!**_

_**The hurt ain't gonna last forever!**_}

Danny continued to twirl and spin his wife around, soon letting go as she showed off her own moves! The skills and style she had acquired showed in how she flowed in the air, hypnotizing many males with her moves. But she didn't a care to them at all, for her only and sole focus was on the man she had chosen to be with for all time. For better and for worse, rich or poor, health and sickness… through everything! One that saved her from an eternity of servitude as a genie… and one that gave her a whole new purpose in becoming mortal once more.

_Time, love and tenderness!_

_Time, love and tenderness!_

_**{When love puts your through the fire,**_

_**When love puts you through the test!**_

_**Nothing cures a broken heart like…**_

_**Time, love and tenderness!**_

_**When you think your world is over…**_

_**Baby, just remember this!**_

_**Nothing heals a broken heart like…**_

_**Time, love and tenderness!**_

_**Baby! When love puts your through the fire,**_

_**When love puts you through the test!**_

_**Oh, baby… you just need some…**_

_**You just need some…**_

_**Time, love and tenderness!**_

_**Time, love and tenderness!**_

_**The hurt ain't gonna last forever!**_

_**Time, love and tenderness!**_

_**Time, love and tenderness!}**_

* * *

As the song continued onward, reaching a crescendo as Mr. and Mrs. Fenton came together to show the world how much they loved each, trusted each other very much… it was truly a sight to see! As the music and lyrics started to die down, the two put their heads together in a loving, intimate fashion. Desiree whispered, "Thank you… Thank you so much Daniel…". He replied that it was his pleasure, and also that the song described them very well one they thought about it a bit. Desiree giggled softly, than when the song ended officially… the two shared a deep kiss that had everyone cheering wildly! This was something many would remember for all time!

When they broke the kiss slowly, they looked around in a bit of a daze to see the patrons and characters just cheering them on! And a delighted squeal from nearby showed a dazzling Sadira who rushed forward to hug her parents! Danny scooped her up in his arms quick, raising her up and letting her parents give a kiss each on the cheek! Desiree sighed in happiness, glad that all of this came to be. Her patience had paid off, and now… she finally had a life that was far more better than her old one.

For the two of them, they were 'diamonds in the rough'! Put under a lot of pressure in the past, only to emerge like the diamonds they truly were in the end!

She thought, 'I hope Danny takes the news well when I tell him our family is going to get a bit bigger…'. She held her stomach, knowing that now life was growing in her once more. Two to be precise! And she could only imagine, and giggle when she told her beloved husband and dear child the news.

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it! Whew… man… this was one LONG one-shot special! I hope you all enjoyed this, because I had a blast writing it!

Before I do or say anything else, I want to give praise and thanks to God once more! Lord, thank you for helping me with this story! Thank you for the gift of imagination that you have given me, and I hope to use it well for as long as I live! Thank you Jesus for my family, my friends… and most important of all, for you! I hope to do my best for you Jesus, now and even after I pass on!

I am glad to have finished this before my Disney Cruise trip. I shall be gone for a week or so in March, so don't be surprised if I don't answer come the beginning of March. I shall celebrate my birthday in style, and on a Disney Cruise with my folks… it WILL be awesome!

I did put a bit of advertisement of my _Monsters and Magic_ series into this. Shameless self-promotion I know, but… well… just wanted to do something to try and get my novel series and specials recognized. I have sent my eighth letter to Disney, and I am still hoping for the best. If any one of you can advertise for my series in any way, such as artwork, YouTube video reviews, anything… I would be most grateful. I really feel that my stories are what the world needs. May not want, but needs.

On a note, how did you all like the little history info I put concerning Pariah Dark? It's the best I could come up with, and have no regrets giving him a history like that!

Also, I put several Authors in here to show my gratitude to them for all the loyal reviews they have given me! Here they are:

_**Anthony's Awesome Movies**_\- **Japan Boy**

Maria Destryuk- **Dreams Come True 996**

Damien Destryuk- **LORD DESTRYUK**

_**Keara's Jewelry Emporium**_\- **Kearitona Sjachraelgil**

Rose Spooks- **Rose Spooks**

Hope they liked this! And now for the questions! Ahem…

If Danny had come to your hometown, on a famous landmark, and you found him… what would your words be to the halfa after his break-up with Sam?

If you were fighting with the Fentons, Tucker, Sam and Valerie against Desiree's 1980s magical constructs, which character would you have loved to take on & why?

What would your thoughts or actions be after hearing Desiree's story on what Johnny 13 and his friends did to her?

What would your thoughts be at seeing Desiree being resurrected back to flesh and blood?

What advice would you give to Danny or Desire after they got married?

If you were godparent to Sadira, what would you have done to Skulker and Fright Knight?

And finally… if you were among the audience members at the place where they danced, what would you say to the duo after the song was complete?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!)


	2. I Cross My Heart

I Cross My Heart

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I hope that all of you are doing well. I also hope that you are all doing your best in what you do & enjoying it to the fullest!

Before I say or do anything, I want to give praise and glory to the Lord. Thank you God for looking after me and guiding me in your Ways, Will and Word! Thank you Jesus for looking after my family and being with them, protecting and walking them through scenarios and such that really make us look to you when things are dire. I will continue to do the same as well, to look to you Lord for strength, guidance, wisdom, insight and courage! Thank you Jesus again for the wonderful gift of imagination that you have given to me, and I want to use it in your name as best I can!

It has been a very active time for me so far this 2020, with finishing my _2__nd__ Annual Disney/Toho Kaiju Music Video Awards_ special & getting my Star Vs. story _Marco at a Crossroads_ off the ground with a solid foundation as best I can. Also finishing my _Monsters and Magic Movie Trailers_ special, which I hope some of you go to check out. Combine that with helping other fellow Authors with their works, I have been a bit busy!

While it pleases me to help many people out with their works… also a bit sad with seeing something else. I haven't been getting some reviews from some of my usual Author friends on some of my stories. I hope that they are okay and also that I hear back from them soon…

In addition, still haven't heard anything from Disney after I sent them more of my letters which tell them about my Disney/Toho works. Sigh… combine that with not seeing any kind of advertisement such as drawings or video reviews for my _Monsters and Magic_ series, I have been feeling a bit depressed and wondering if I should even continue my Disney/Toho work.

I mean, I do have patience and such… but even it has a limit & all I have now is just hope that something fortunate comes my way concerning that. I want to work hard for my dream in getting the companies to take a look at my Disney/Toho works, see that it is what they need to get out of this situation they are in & make them into how I envisioned them to be. But… I am at a dead end at the moment and don't know what else I can do. Sigh…

I am sorry about my rant. Just… Just feeling stagnated and don't know what else to do. Forgive me. I just sent another letter out to Walt Disney Animation Studios, which will make this my 12th attempt into contacting them, so please wish me luck here.

In any case, I hope you all enjoy this continuation of my Danny Phantom one-shot here. I wanted to do something special for my birthday, which you can see when it is at my Bio/Profile page here. And also hope it gets me out of this funk I am in.

_Danny Phantom_ is a cartoon series that was created by Butch Hartman, developed by Steve Marmel. The series aired on April 2004, the network that released it was Nickelodeon. The production companies were Billionford Inc. and Nickelodeon Animation Studios, with the distributors being Viacom International Inc. and Nelvana. Look for my _Danny Phantom_ series and specials when getting the chance, if you please.

The song used here is _I Cross My Heart_, written by Steve Dorff and Eric Kaz. It is sung by American country artist George Strait. It was recorded in April 1992, released in September 1992 as a single in his album _Pure Country_. It was also shown in the movie of the same name that was directed by Christopher Cain, produced by Jerry Weintraub. It was distributed by Warner Bros., released on October 1992. The album itself was made at _SoundStage_ and _Emerald Studios_ at Nashville, Tennessee & at _Warner Studios_ in Burbank, California. Label is by MCA Records, producers were Tony Brown & George Strait.

Also, I will be showcasing the church I go to. It's called _Summit Christian Center at San Antonio_, and also the pastors there Rick & Cindy Godwin. It used to be _Eagle's Nest Christian Fellowship_ before it evolved into Summit. Both are incredible ministers of the church, and awesome speakers for the Lord. Believe me, they are something to see and hear!

Now on with the special!)

* * *

The day is Thursday, March 24th 2022. It is now twilight, the sun slowly setting in the distance as it gave off a brilliant orange/yellow/purple effect as the night was taking over now. The moon was slowly rising, full and brilliant with the stars ready to illuminate the night. While the sky was peaceful and serene, down below on Earth much activity was going. Specifically at Amity Park, North Dakota at the _Summit Extension_ church. The reason… Danny and Desiree Fenton were renewing their wedding vows!

The building now housed all of the family and friends of Mr. & Mrs. Daniel Fenton, not any of them wanting to miss the joyous event. Within the Main Praise Room, various family members were talking to one another while their little blessings played around the spacious area.

Alejo & Paulina Amido were still going strong, the Latina beauty's success as a coach shining forth from the girls that she helped train. From local competitions, to state and national tournaments… to even the Olympics where they had gone all the way at their very best! The shipping company where Alejo worked for known as Saurus Sails that delivered health & various other goods all over the world was also still thriving, with the young man getting a promotion now as he was an overseer now of the Australian branch department.

Their four kids were also doing good; their sons Armando & Sofronio and their daughters Clarisa & Zarita. Armando was eleven years of age, Sofronio ten years of age. Clarisa was eight years old, and their most recent addition Zarita was three years old. The eldest brother was looking after his youngest sibling, who was a little bundle of energy as she toddled around between the chairs and the aisles. Armando was very protective of his siblings, especially of Zarita. The children have had their shares of mishaps and sickness when they got it, but under the loving care of their parents and some excellent doctors, they were now happy, healthy and strong.

Guarin & Star Raulf were also doing well for themselves & with one another. The blonde beauty's fashion career was still running strong, Star's fashion designers for almost any occasion had made sure to keep her in the top five list of best designers in the world! While not number one, she was still satisfied with her work & also that she had done it all without sacrificing integrity and honor. Her husband Guarin was still one of the best astronomers on the planet, even discovering a new constellation & naming it _Gamera_… since strangely it did look like the head of the famous Japanese giant monster.

Their children were also doing well; their son Nel & two little girls Pleasance & Quianna. Nel was ten years of age, Pleasance nine years of age & their latest sibling was three years old. Their son was quite adventurous and bold, while his sisters were a bit more reserved. But when something came along that got them angry… they would explode with furry and rage that was similar to a volcano! For Pleasance, it would be anything that would try to harm her family.

One time near a grocery store, her mother was strongly accosted by a man who tried to get acquainted with one of her body parts, the little lady screamed and rushed towards the stranger! She bit, slashed and punched with her fists to get the vile man off of her mother. Thankfully, police were nearby and arrested the stranger. Star was very grateful to her daughter for her actions.

Brenuor & Jazz Cawr also had a good run so far, in both their marriage, family and business life. Jasmine was a top counselor in the United States, highly recommended by a number of people. She treated and helped people that ranged from ordinary citizens to even high-profile movie stars, politicians, business people and more! She never turned anyone away, helping even the most bizarre and hopeless cases to get their lives turned back around & on the right track! Amazingly, it was thanks to Danny and Desiree's Christian ways & help that she was able to persevere. In fact, she was now a Christian herself like her brother!

Her husband was a sensational storywriter now, making children's books that were a hit with the little ones. He also wrote some comedy-romance short stories, one called _The Spirit That Played Rock_ won a Pulitzer Award! His inspiration came from Ember, the spectral beauty showing the young mortal her vast assortment of music that she had managed to acquire over the years. Said rocking spirit was still at it, though now making legit concerts that sprang up worldwide!

Their children were also doing good, the son Orval & daughter Tamika were playing with the other little ones nearby. The twelve year-old son was studious and serious like his mother, but their ten year-old daughter was quite imaginative & energetic like her father.

* * *

Tucker & Natsumi Foley were also doing well for themselves & their family. The African-American man was still a valuable employee for the Microsoft corporation, even going as to make vast improvements in their products. He had recently been promoted to be a **Software Development Engineer** of a mid-level rank! His wife Natsumi was still a hard-working conservation specialist, her advice & exemplary work in the field helping much needed areas like the rainforest and the oceans.

The duo always made time though for their precious treasures; Zelda & Aiko their daughters and their son Masego. The twin eleven year-old girls were quite the troublemakers, energetic and loving to pull childish pranks but making sure that it never seriously hurt the person. Masego was a chip off his old man, the nine year-old displaying a talent with technology that made Tucker quite proud.

Hathus & Samantha Theudis have been living well. The young Gothic-loving woman was still making her unique designs for various movies, her husband designs bringing back the architect style of gothic culture that had flourished in the late 1980s with his own works that had a subtle but strong difference in them that made them more appealing to the Hollywood workers.

Their ten year-old son Ricimar actually preferred something more vibrant and colorful then his parents work, opting more for the classic movies that showed on Disney. His twin sister Gelvira also liked something more bold yet different than her parent's taste, more along the lines of the still-popular _Monsters and Magic_ movies that appeared in 2014 & still going strong. Her favorite was the TV movie _Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination_ that featured a crossover between the movie series and the Disney Junior show _Sofia the First_.

Jack & Maddie Fenton were doing good & also has experienced the most change out of everyone there! They were still making products that aided many citizens all over the planet in defending themselves from rouge spirits and specters that loved nothing more than to cause mayhem and mischief. With more natural portals opening up, and spirits coming from them that were much more than the average ghost, the FentonWorks business had been booming with the family's self-defense goods being sold everywhere like hotcakes!

But that wasn't the best news… it was this! The scientists had also converted to Christianity, just like their son and daughter did!

After some years of being part of their children & their grandchildren's lives, they started to see and believe that there was something much more to them. That it wasn't just their own actions that led them to having good lives, but something just more… profound and amazing as the family took on challenges/obstacles that would overwhelm them, yet having the help from Christ that guided them not only out of the problem… but conquering it & growing stronger together.

So a year ago, Jack and Maddie made the decision together. They went to _Summit Extension_ and with witnesses such as their families and friends, with Damien & Maria Destryuk doing the honors of baptizing the couple together at the same time. The newly emerged Fentons gradually but strongly started to see a new outlook in their lives, and a richness they thought was not even possible, as they continued their passion in research… but with a stronger bond now between their families & with the One on High that really proved that there was someone good looking out for them.

The duo were currently bouncing the two latest additions to Danny and Desiree's family on their laps… little fraternal twins Arron & Fatima Fenton!

Arron and Fatima were born on January 20th last year, the delivery of the twins a very joyous event for entire family & friends! The parents had picked out the name Fatima from a character that was featured in the 1994 Disney animated series _Aladdin_, in the same manner that they had given Sadira her name. They were healthy and happy little ones, being spoiled by the grandparents & godparents very much.

Arron was wearing a onesie that showed the character Jet Jaguar from the Disney/Toho movie _**Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite**_ while Fatima was wearing a onesie that showed two Princess Sofia's, one in her princess attire with staff on the left & on the right wearing the armor from the TV movie _**Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination**_. It showed the words _Two Forms, One Strong Princess_. Their older sibling Sadira was playing with the other children.

* * *

Dani Fenton was now a young woman of around twenty-two years of age. She was a sophomore now in college, going to _North Dakota State University_. Her halfa powers as Dani Phantom had grown exponentially, same with her cousin Danny. Along with gaining ice powers like said cousin, she also gained wind abilities that gave her the power to control any kind of air molecules! And under Valerie's training, she had gained a rather beautiful physique that made her quite popular with the men all over!

However, her body & heart belonged to one man. His name was Peter Banning, a freshman that was a year younger than her but with a zest for life and fun that made college life entertaining! The two had met at the university, at first their personalities getting on the other's nerves. But gradually, slowly… the two started to come around & both started to get to know the other a bit more better.

Peter's infectious positive attitude made it possible for Dani to really enjoy college life and work, while Dani helped him to be more grounded but not losing his optimism when it came to either work or life. And also she aided him in seeing that reckless, dangerous kind of fun was nothing to joke around with, especially if it's with your own life.

The duo were now quite tight, many saying they were to be the **Power Couple of the Year** if things progressed as they were now.

Valerie had also changed, now married as well! She was now married to a young white man named Iwain Perimones, a _Spirit Redeemer_ like Danny & Desiree. The two had met shortly after Valerie graduated from the university that Dani was now a part of, the African-American beauty finding the young man helping an elderly spirit couple who wanted to see their grandchild before making the big leap to Judgement.

Miss Grey was in her _Red Huntress_ persona & gear, swooping down to take care of the ghosts… but Iwain stood his ground and became a living barrier between her and the grandfather & grandmother spirits! Valerie told him to move so she could do her job, but he was steadfast as a knight of old. He proclaimed that it was HIS duty to resolve the couple's problem, and as he gave them his word just now… he was honor-bound to see it all the way through, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Valerie was impressed by his strength of will and character, comparing it to Danny himself.

She relented and watched as Iwain guided the spirit couple to where they needed to be, which was to their grandson who was doing fine under his mother. The father had died defending his wife and child from a burglar that had entered the abode, so she was raising their son by herself. Once things between the grandparents and their living relations had been settled… the entire group including Valerie herself saw the elderly ones being escorted by angels up the sky… where it opened up briefly to show a kingdom that was truly otherworldly.

And that is when things started to get interesting between Valerie and Iwain.

They had started to date one another, each slowly but truly getting to know the other on various topics and levels. Valerie had managed to get a job as a top-ranked ghost specialist whose title was called _Ghost Enforcer_, which meant that she was hired by top government officials around the world to keep certain spirits in check. With new specters on the scene that were more formidable that Danny's old ghostly adversaries, she was needed to make sure they would stay in line & not cause too much trouble.

However, she was also careful and cautious on whom hired her. She learned that some government agents/officials were questionable, so she often had Iwain check them out. Turns out, he was good with computers similar to Tucker & often had to dig in deep to see if the clients were clean or good enough to trust at least.

Mr. Perimones gained a job as a CPS (Child Protection Service) worker. Not only was he good with electronics and information data, but also with people too. He had tough assignments and such with certain families, but he was fair and firm. And made sure to help out parents that seemed to be struggling with their new roles as parents.

And after some dating, on February 22nd 2020… the couple had gotten married, with everyone in attendance! And on October 24th of the same year… the world welcomed the little bundle of joy Jessie Grey-Perimones, a beautiful little girl that was healthy and strong!

Currently, said little girl was being babysat at their home since she was a bit under the weather. Not too serious, but the father and mother just decided not to take any chances. With her or the other little ones that might get sick if they tried to get near her.

* * *

Next couple was Damien and Maria Destryuk, the duo still going well and strong together. Many learned from them since they had been married for about 35 years or so! The two worked with the _Summit Extension_, bringing more beings into Christ… both mortal and spirit as even some ghosts popped into the church & for once didn't want to cause any kind of mayhem when they did! In addition, the godparents looked after the latest additions to the Fenton family when said family members were preoccupied with their jobs. Aaron had become attached to Maria very much, while little Fatima always had a smile on when handled by Damien.

Among the people were new faces, such as Dave & Gwen Howard, Duncan & Clawdeen Rosenblatt, Joe & Venus Ozmos and finally Daniel & Robecca Troniquez. These particular people were good friends of Danny Fenton… and also the team that has helped him launch his career more at NASA!

The young man was still monitoring the stars and most of space from his position on Earth, but now he was venturing to checking the very edges of the planet personally. Mr. & Mrs. Howard were the primary financial benefactors, providing Danny with capital to purchase necessary equipment. Duncan and Clawdeen aided in designing mission clothes for the times he would have to travel into space in his halfa form. Mrs. Rosenblatt designed the uniform, changing it often but with subtle difference that made each one unique. Her husband made sure that the suit & Danny would stand up to anything that would occur in space, testing both in various kinds of conditions and tests.

Joe & Venus Ozmos helped by studying plant pollen that often drifted in the atmosphere. The various pollen would stick to Danny's uniform or being, and when coming down, the duo would examine the plant particles to see how being high in the sky & near space would affect them. On a rare occasion, the halfa hero would bring pollen that had been from the Ghost Zone a.k.a. Purgatory that had escaped from said realm via natural Ghost Portals and floated in the air.

Daniel & Robecca were the experts in anything technological and mechanical, outfitting Fenton/Phantom with various jet booster packs that were of their own design. Said packs would allow his halfa form to travel faster & higher to the edges of the planet itself high up, and also designing for him safety gear that covered almost every base conceivable to the human imagination.

The other guests were a bit of a surprise for the others, but not by much considering they were good friends with Danny and Desiree. Floating amongst the various guests was Empress Dorathea a.k.a. Dora, Ember McLain, Kitty Melicent & the specter werewolf known as Wulf! Along with other members that belonged to Ember's popular rock group!

* * *

Empress Dora had actually ascended from being a princess in her ghostly realm. While it was now as modern as one can be in the human world, the subjects had loved Dora so much due to her hard-working efforts, good nature & firm moral center. The people had elected her to become prime ruler of her world within the Ghost Zone, but opted to call her Empress since she was more than a mere president or such to them. The title & name stuck and Dora did her best to lead her people justly and rightly.

Ember had gone from pop sensation in the spirit world & human world to world-class diva in both realms! She had formed a rock band known as the _Multi-Dimensional Rock Heads_, since they did play in two different dimensions of the living and dead. She also hired some back-up singers and dancers that were once part of a male pop sensation, but had been fired due to false claims. And even though their innocence was shown, they refused to go back to the old employer.

Their names were Francine, Nozomi, Matia & Demetra. And now the band members & dancers were at the event since Danny and Desiree hired them to be the entertainment for the evening. When the four ladies had come to Amity on tour with the band one day, they managed to get some lessons from Desiree that really added some new routines to their shows!

Kitty Melicent had changed from a biker girl to a beautiful spectral woman that had filled out in all the right places, her spirit body now very much lovely like Ember's and Dora's. She also had a permanent beau now, a young Polish spirit man going by the name of Jędrzej Lew. He was a year older than her, but he was vastly different from the womanizer Johnny Thirteen. He treated her like she was a blessing from the Lord; faithful to her, loving, focusing only on her even when other beautiful women were around & also thoughtful to her feelings on various levels.

A year ago, Johnny had seen the two together and had been furious. He hadn't changed though at all, only growing a small beer gut and zipping around both Purgatory & the mortal world in trying to get a good time with any kind of woman. He and his Shadow tried to get Mr. Lew… but he proved himself like his name stood for which was 'warrior'! He soundly thrashed the punk, giving him clear warning that the next time he pulled anything like that… he would make the biker beg to be sent to Judgement.

In addition to having a worthy man by her side, Kitty was also teacher to Sadira! A year ago, little lady discovered that she had inherited her father's spirit abilities such as turning into a halfa like him! But her element core was different… it was of lighting, not ice! And since Kitty also had the same core, which was as rare as ice itself, it was to her that she was properly training Sadira even now to control the power of the lighting.

Wulf had not changed much at all physically in all the years, but he stood taller and prouder now. It was due that he found himself a worthy mate just last year, a beautiful she-wolf that spoke his language & also had a unique abilities with her claws. While he could create portals with his claws by slicing the air… his mate could utilize any kind of element in her own claws! She could change her claws to show various colors that were linked to the elements; red for fire, brown for earth, white for air, blue for water, golden for lighting, silver for light & black for darkness. She could use any element in either her left or right claw, also being able to mix elements in her own clawed hands!

Right now, she was back at their home in the Ghost Zone, looking after the pups that they had made together.

Another pair of guests there was Deuce & Cleo Gorgon, friends of Danny but in a different way. The duo were from the Ghost Zone & assistants to the halfa in all things spirit related. Danny was still considered the _King of the Ghost Zone_, and was still challenged by many spirits who wanted his title and riches. However, Deuce and his lady love were different. They sought employment from the king, not a fight. Cleo had a talent for rightly appraising items that were considered rare and valuable, while her beloved had a knack for keeping spirits/specters who wanted to battle the ruler of Purgatory at bay.

So Deuce was now Danny's official _Royal Bodyguard_ whenever he had to go to the spirit realm on any kind of business, Cleo the _Royal Appraiser_ for the treasury. Needless to say, Cleo fell in love with the job instantly as truly the horde that was accumulated & left behind by Pariah Dark was immense! It would take her some time still to go through everything.

Wulf was being chased by the living little ones now, smiling as they chased what they deemed 'the large puppy'. The onlooker's laughed/giggled/chuckled as they saw the large werewolf being 'hounded' by the kids being led by Sadira.

* * *

Just then, Rick and Cindy Godwin came in on the scene. The couple had come all the way from San Antonio, Texas to be part of the renewing of the vows since it was Rick that had brought Danny and Desiree together in many ways long ago. When the duo came in, Cindy exclaimed, "Okay everyone, time to get to your seats! Danny and Desiree are just about to start things off!".

This got everyone quickly going back to their seats, close friends of the family having reserved seats in the front row. Sadira sat beside Maddie while her siblings were given to Damien and Maria, infant car seats next to their chairs at the end of the aisle. Rick took his place at the podium near the steps that led to the stage, Cindy by his side this time around.

Ember and her band waited for the signal… and it was given by the pastor as she & her entourage started to play the song from the 1998 hit movie _**Armageddon**_, the music-only part of _I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing_ from the American rock band _Aerosmith_.

Coming in from the open doors in the back was twenty-nine year-old Daniel Fenton, dressed sharply in a tuxedo as he wanted to be at his best for the renewing of his vows to his wife. He smiled as he saw Rick and Cindy; the two potent workers of the Lord that had saved him from his own self-destruction when he was under pressure, introduced him to Jesus and what He stood for, became a Christian himself, baptized Desiree that allowed her to become fully human & mortal once more… and the ones who brought the two of them together in holy matrimony.

When he got to the podium, he nodded to the married couple in gratitude for all they have done for him. And continuing to do back home. He went to the left side and waited… which was not too long.

The band continued to play the music from the movie… and emerging was Desiree Gamila Fenton, dressed in a beautiful white outfit that clung tightly to her form. Despite giving birth to three children, her body form had the right curves and suppleness that would make any man drool & go wild for! But it was too bad for them that her body, heart, mind, soul and spirit belonged to only one man… her husband who was waiting for her down the aisle. Their eyes met, love shining brilliantly in each of them as they saw the other.

Desiree soon stopped and stood on the right side of Rick Godwin, turning and looking directly at Danny.

The music ceased and Rick started to speak. He stated, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here for the renewing of vows between Daniel & Desiree Fenton. For seven years, these two had gone through thick and thin. They have endured the trials and test of not only love & marriage, but also of parenthood. They have gone through so much both physically, mentally, emotionally, socially and spiritually. But instead of just looking out for one another… they both looked to the Lord for guidance, wisdom, strength, courage, conviction, love, grace and patience. And in doing so, not only overcame the trials… but did so together, becoming more forged and enduring to one another, to their families and friends & to Jesus. Now, we are here to witness them speaking the words they spoke to one another on this very day when they were joined in holy matrimony. Danny, if you please?".

* * *

The young man nodded and turned to his wife, his heart almost bursting to see his love standing before him. Just as lovely as the day when they came together as one. He spoke softly but with love & conviction in each word, "Desiree, you showed me long ago that there was more to you than just the physical parts and powers. You showed me that you were vulnerable, but trusted me enough to help you. And I am glad that you trusted me with seeing that side of you. I promise to always look after you, put your needs before my own, be faithful and loving to you from here to eternity… and also to show you that no matter how much time passes, my fire for you will always burn strong and true.".

Desiree had tears in her eyes, not bothering to wipe them away as they were tears of joy, love and hope. When Cindy told her it was her turn to speak, she did so with the same intense emotion & intimacy as Danny did for her.

She stated softly, "Danny… you… you really helped me to become so much more than I was back in the past. I was so twisted and full of pain from my past so many centuries ago… and still when I had passed on to become a genie spirit. But you… you rescued me from myself. You showed me something truly more better and right than I ever thought possible. You were patient with me, kind to me… and showing me a side of you that I am honored to know now. I refuse to leave you, refuse to stop loving you. You are the half that truly makes me whole… and I will go where you will go. And every day… I thank the Lord that we are together. And pray every day that we stay together.".

There was not a dry eye in the audience, although some of the kids were a little antsy as they wanted to ceremony to be over so they could play again.

Danny than showed his wedding ring to everyone, turning the crowd and proclaiming, "I took Desiree as my wife back in 2013 on this very day… and I plan to be by her side always as her husband, if she will continue to have me.".

Desiree did the same thing with her wedding ring and stated, "I took Danny as my husband on that same day. And I plan to be at his side for all time, just as I hope he is always by mine.".

They soon clasped hands, looking at one another and stating as one, "As God as our witness, as Jesus Christ as our very Cornerstone in our lives and with our families and friends… we pledge ourselves to one another & to Him. In sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for rich or poor… we vow to be faithful, passionate, loving, strong and dedicated to one another!".

Rick and Cindy Godwin than declared as one, "And ladies and gentlemen, mortals and spirits… we present to you Danny & Desiree Fenton!". The crowd got to their feet and cheered loudly, the Destryuk couple lifting the little ones from their seats so they could see their parents. Aaron and Fatima smiled and giggled at seeing their mama and daddy together like so, the noise not bothering them at all.

Danny and Desiree than shared a steamy kiss, one that showed their love was hotter than even the core of the Earth itself! And later on, they would have the kids spend the night over at their godparent's house… for they didn't want innocent ears to be subjected to certain noises. Luckily for Sadira, there was no class tomorrow on account the school was closed due repair construction. It seems that several water main pipes had burst, so thus it would take some time for the repairs to be complete.

The couple slowly, reluctantly broke apart as they stared into each other's eyes for some moments before turning to the audience. Danny picked up a wireless microphone from the podium and said, "Thank you everyone for coming! Now, if you would please calm down a bit… I have something special to share.". The crowd quieted down at his request, the people looking at the halfa hero. Aaron was now in the lap of Maria, Fatima in the lap of Damien.

Once he had everyone's attention, he looked to Desiree and stated, "I want to do something special for you. I want to show you and the others here on how much you really mean to me. Rick, if you please?".

Mr. Godwin nodded and went up the steps to the elevated platform, going behind the place that was usually meant for the sound maintenance in the church. He pulled out an old-school CD player boom box, plugged it in and pressed the Play button. Meanwhile, Danny took some steps away from Desiree as he took a deep breath, preparing himself.

Kitty smiled as she got up and grabbed extra chair from the back, flying over quick and putting it behind her best female friend. When Desiree turned and saw her friend putting the chair down, Miss Melicent gestured for her to sit down in it. When she did so, Kitty winked at her knowing on what was going to happen, a silent gesture of good luck before flying back to her own seat.

The song that was now playing was _I Cross My Heart_, a country song sung by legendary country artist George Strait that was featured in the hit 1992 movie _**Pure Country**_! When the part where the lyrics came in, Danny started to sing as his eyes was locked on his wife.

* * *

_Our love is unconditional_

_We knew it from the start!_

_I see it in your eyes…_

_You can feel it from my heart._

As Danny started to sing, Desiree quickly felt touched and glad as this was her & Danny's favorite song. The former genie spirit had caught up with the times of today's modern world, but to everyone's surprise… she liked what came forth from the 1980s, 1990s & early 2000's. She and Danny were a bit more retro when it came to certain entertainment features like movies & music. The couple had watched the movie feature George Strait some time ago, and it quickly became Desiree's favorite film due to both said movie & the songs in it.

_From here on after,_

_Let's stay the way we are right now._

_And share all the love and laughter_

_That a lifetime will arrive._

As Danny continued to sing, his heart went completely with both the music and lyrics. To him, this song was more than just a love song… but a promise. A solid promise to love his wife for all the rest of his mortal life, and more so when it came for the two of them to pass on & go to Heaven. That he would share all with his family and loved ones; his joy and sorrows, his triumphs and failures, the happy moments and sad moments… everything in life, he would share with them! More so with his wife though, the very woman who made his life more complete and full of substance in a way that was amazing every day.

_**{I cross my heart**_

_**And promise to…**_

_**Give all I've got to give**_

_**To make all your dreams come true!**_

_**In all the world,**_

_**You'll never find…**_

_**A love as true as mine!}**_

As the young Fenton man continued to sing to his wife, the others were looking on with a good kind of pride in their eyes. Jack and Maddie were so proud of their son in finding a really terrific woman that made him happy & also that both were quite dedicated to one another. And also that they followed the path of the straight and narrow, knowing that it had its obstacles and trials… but instead of letting the challenges get to them, they rose to it and in turn had their love & trust in each other re-forged to become stronger, better… deeper. And also their faith and trust in the Lord to see them through. It really amazed the scientists on how they ever managed to go through life without Jesus in it. But now, they never wanted to go a day without Christ with them.

_You will always be the miracle_

_That makes my life complete._

_And as long as there's a breath in me…_

_I'll make yours just as sweet._

Kitty, Dora and Ember were very glad that their former spirit friend had finally found someone to take care of her, understand her and also to give her what she craved for many centuries… love and patience. The empress and the rock star diva wondered if they could find someone like Danny to love them, to give them that special & secret love that would make their souls more complete and fulfilling like they had seen from Danny and Desiree. They continued to hope to find that special man that would complete them… and show them a kind of substance and strength that they were witnessing now in front of them.

_As we look into the future,_

_It's as far as we can see._

_So let's make each tomorrow…_

_Be the best that it can be._

When this song came up, husband and wife looked to their children. To Sadira, Aaron and Fatima. In their view, they were the future. To see them grow up under their love and care, to teach them everything that they needed to know about the world, to see them soon spread their wings and soar in the sky. And also that they go with God in all they do, to walk and live with Jesus Christ in their hearts, mind and actions. Danny and Desiree let their gaze linger on their precious blessings for a bit longer before turning to one another, their thoughts completely with the lyrics in making each tomorrow the best. Not just for themselves, but for their children… their future.

_**{I cross my heart**_

_**And promise to…**_

_**Give all I've got to give**_

_**To make all your dreams come true!**_

_**In all the world,**_

_**You'll never find…**_

_**A love as true as mine!}**_

Danny's close friends since he was a kid were also looking on with a good kind of pride, glad to see their best friend finally living a life he thought would only be in his dreams. Samantha and Valerie were glad to see their former crush so full of life, vitality and a certain substance that only comes from having a family. He had a beautiful wife that loved and cared for him so much & children that looked to him as a role model/hero/father that they loved to have. And that Danny would truly go the extra mile and more to make sure they were safe, loved, protected and cared for to the very best of his knowledge and abilities. The ladies once again thanked Jesus for bringing together Danny and Desiree like He did those years ago.

_And if along the way_

_We find the day it starts to storm…_

_You've got the promise of my love_

_To keep you warm._

Desiree knew for a fact that part of the song was true when it came to her and Danny. There were many times in their marriage where cracks had started to form, when the challenges of parenthood and marriage sometimes became too much for them. Their life was not perfect, as it had its shares of problems and trials. And there were times that each had blown up at the other! But instead of giving in completely to negativity and despair… they came together in prayer and asked God for guidance, wisdom and strength. And each time, they slowly but surely took down each obstacle in their path. The cracks in their lives weren't just repaired, but forged to make themselves and their family & marriage stronger! So when a storm came in any kind of shape or form, Desiree would always count on the love of her husband and family to see her through.

At the musical break in the song, Danny went over to her and kneeled before his better half. He looked into her eyes, seeing the love shining through them though they were wet with tears of joy. He returned the emotion in fully, then took her hand that held the wedding ring. He kissed the back of said hand, like a knight of old that was submitting himself to his lady love that he had fought long and hard to see & have. The females in the audience cooed and softly squealed in delight at seeing such a romantic gesture, Desiree feeling such love bursting from her being that she was almost unable to contain it.

_**In all the world,**_

_**You'll never find…**_

_**A love as true as mine!**_

_**A love as true as mine.**_

* * *

At the last part of the song, Danny rose up and gently brought Desiree up with him. At the last part of the lyrics, he slowly closed in and gave her a tender kiss on the lips. She returned it in full, and soon the kiss deepened to become something more potent and stronger! When the song finally ended, the audience cheered loudly with a lot of whistles from them. To them, this was worth the wait as this was something really special and sweet!

The couple soon released the kiss, slowly and reluctantly as their foreheads pressed against each other. For the brief moment, it was just the two of them. The noise was buzzed out and they were in their own world for the time being.

However, they came back to reality soon and looked back to their family & friends who were all grinning at the duo. Desiree and Danny blushed, the lovely lady smiling and giggling before trying to hide her face in the hair of her beloved. Danny chuckled, patted her back and brought the microphone up to his mouth. He stated, "Thank you all for coming here to witness this… and thanks for being there for us when we needed you. Thank you very much!".

The audience cheered loudly once again, many saying that they would always be there for them. Sadira rushed over to hug her parents, the adults smiling bright as their blessing hugged their waists tightly & lovingly.

Danny than announced, "So everyone, let's enjoy the rest of the night and event here! Ember, you and your band take it away! Everyone else, enjoy yourselves!".

The rock diva exclaimed that since Danny wanted it, he'll get it as she flew back to the stage with her band members also rushing back to their instruments. The four dancers also hurried so they could show the group what they were made of.

So it was that Danny and Desiree enjoyed the rest of the event as they talked with family & friends, ate delicious treats and drink with them, played with the little ones… and also thanking the Lord very much for all He had done for them. And promising to always look to Him first in everything, and also to look out for one another as well.

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this one! This one is truly complete now! I had to go back to my one-shot and take down a lot of notes to see what I needed to do, but it was all worth it!

Before I say or do anything else, I want to give praise and thanks to the Lord! Thank you God for giving me the courage, conviction and strength to really follow through with this chapter here! Thank you Jesus for also watching out for my family & their own families as well! I am not ashamed to be a Christian and also bold to put you in my stories, Jesus Christ! Again, thank you for everything Lord and I hope to use the gift of imagination you gave me more in your name in a very good way!

I also hope that certain Authors liked what I put in here. For Author **DRAGONDAVE45** and **Elfire**, I used them as Dave & Gwen Howard and also used the characters from their story _Monster High: Primal Hearts_ here. And for Author **SaurusRock625**, I put him here in a way as the company Saurus Sails which Alejo works for. And for my dear friend **Dreams Come True 996**, I put down her OC dancers here that are with Ember's group & also that said group was featured in my _2__nd__ Annual Disney/Toho Kaiju Music Video Awards_ special! Also, I used the name Peter Banning from the 1991 movie _**Hook**_! Heh, a couple of guess on why I did that? Hehehehe…

And again, advertising my Disney/Toho novels here again. I really hope that one day, it becomes reality that my works become such a hit worldwide just like Disney was in the 1980s and 1990s.

I really love old-school songs like the one featured here. Call me a romantic and such if you must, but I really believe in songs like that. And also this: that women are truly living blessings from the Lord, priceless treasures that should be held on high. Not on a throne mind you, but on a pedestal so all could see their goodness & the special unique differences that are with them. Some obvious yes, but also some subtle yet very strong. That they should be treated with love, dignity, respect, honor, faithfulness and patience. They really are the better halves of us men, and I also believe in this: God made a man for every woman, and a woman for every man.

And again, I am hoping to see more reviews from my Disney/Toho works & my Star Vs. story. And also hoping and praying to get a positive letter from the Disney Animation Studio. Any kind of help from any of you in getting the companies to see and recognize my works, I would gladly appreciate it. And I also hope to see certain Authors/Reviews return to review my works…

Now for the questions! Ahem…

What do you think of the lives I made for the others such as Paulina, Star, Samantha, Tucker, etc.?

What do you think of the children that were presented here?

What would you be doing at the place before the renewing of vows started?

What would be going through your mind at seeing & hearing the vows spoken between Danny and Desiree?

What would your thoughts be at seeing Danny singing to Desiree like so?

And finally this… what would you be doing after the event was over?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!)


End file.
